Princess of the Pies
by Everjoy
Summary: Pinkie's visit with Twilight is cut extremely short when Twilight accidentally cast a spell on Pinkie that sends her to, well Twilight has no idea. What will become of Pinkie Pie, or for that matter Equestria? Total chaos is about to be unleashed, and for once it's not because of Discord.
1. Chapter 1: Spell Misfire

The sun was shinning warm and bright. The air sweet and mild as a gentle spring wind blew through the land. "It sure is a mighty fine day to be working in the orchid," Applejack stated contently as she reared her hind legs and bucked an apple tree. The apples all fell into one of four baskets, except for one, which rolled in front of Pinkie Pie who picked it up and bit a large chunk of it off.

"Yeah, I guess." Pinkie let out an exaggerated miserable sigh. "I'm just sooo super crazy bored. It's nopony's birthday, no one new has come to town in weeks, the Cake's are out of town visiting family so they closed down Sugarcube Corner for the week, and all my friends are working so we can't go on a picnic, or skydiving or white water rafting or..or mmmmm..." She was stopped mid sentence when Applejack placed a hoof on her mouth. "I get the picture," Applejack said.

Pinkie sat down with the apple still in her hoof and pouted. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Well uh then sugarcube, what is it exactly that your doin' here at Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack questioned as she bucked another tree. Pinkie let out another exaggerated sigh. "I don't know. You just always seem to know what to do Applejack."

The pink mare suddenly appeared right in Applejack's face. "So what do I do? Huh? Huh?" "Whoa there Pinkie," Applejack stated as she gently pushed her friend out of her face and off the side. "I'm not really sure what ya could do. Let me just think about it for a second."

Applejack pondered what in the wide world of Equestria she could send the hyperactive mare to do that would not cause anypony harm and/or property damage. She walked over to another tree and bucked it as she continued to think. Pinkie was bouncing all over the place waiting for what Applejack had to say.

"Sooo?!" Pinkie appeared hanging upside down from one of the branches of the tree Applejack had just finished bucking. Applejack jumped, a little taken aback by Pinkie's sudden appearance. "How does she do that?" the orange mare thought to herself.

Applejack rubbed her hoof on her head desperately trying to think of something, anything for her friend to do. Then she got an idea. "I think I know just the thing for ya to do sugarcube." Pinkie's eyes grew wide and she started bouncing in circles around Applejack. "What is it? Huh? Huh? What is it? Can I throw you a party? Or, oo does Applebloom want a party? Maybe Big Mac? Granny Smith? Maybe an Apple family reunion? Who needs a party Applejack?" Pinkie spoke quickly and excitedly in what appeared to be one breath. She was smiling from ear to ear and looked like she might explode from excitement any moment.

Applejack couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Slow down there Pinkie, it ain't really a party per say. And it sure ain't one for the Apples. But I assure you, when that time comes I'll let ya know. Anyways, I over heard Twilight yesterday sayin' something about having a book signing for the newest Daring Do book. I think it's supposed to be tomorrow, and if you're interested I'm sure she could use some help pre…." Applejack was cut short when Pinkie Pie exclaimed "Say no more AJ, I will do my very best to help Twilight set up the biggest Daring Do book party EVER!"

Before she could respond, Pinkie had taken off down the road towards Ponyville, leaving a small dust cloud trail in her wake. Applejack chuckled and shook her head. Then continued on with her work.

* * *

Twilight was in deep concentration as she looked over all of her models, blue prints, diagrams, and notes on the mysterious Element box that had appeared when she and her five friends had returned the six Elements of Harmony back to the Tree of Harmony. She also had the box itself sitting there on a pedestal. It had six keyholes, and with all of the research she had done for the past six months, she was still no closer to discovering what the keys to this mysterious box could possibly be, than the day the box first appeared.

"UHG!" She exclaimed in frustration, as she pushed all of her books and papers off of her desk onto the floor. Twilight laid her head on her front hooves. "I can't do this anymore. It's driving me crazy. I have read every possible book that might have the ever so slightest inkling as to how to open this stupid box, and still nothing. It's been six months for crying out loud!" Twilight picked up the box and looked at it curiously.

"What could possibly be in this thing that is so important that there's no way to open it?" Spike entered the room after hearing all of the commotion. "Uh, Twilight is everything alright?"

Spike asked timidly. Twilight looked over at him, her hair all frazzled and her eyes a little on the beady side. "Not now Spike." She said rather curtly. "Um, alright…if you need anything…" Spike slowly backed out of the room before he finished his sentence "Just let me know."

Twilight sighed. "What am I going to do? Princess Celestia is counting on me to figure this box out." Twilight flipped the box over, further examining it but to no avail. Placing the box back on its pedestal she squinted at it trying to think of anything that she had yet to try.

Almost immediately an idea came to her. She began talking as if somepony else was in the room with her. "This box is from the Tree of Harmony, right? And the Tree of Harmony is what gave us the Elements of Harmony. And my friends and I are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, right? So what if….what if the key is a spell? A spell that has something to do with all six elements at once."

Twilight formed a crooked slightly demented looking grin. "I've got it! I'll try casting the spells I've used on my friends when the Elements of Harmony where involved. I'll start with the very first one, the memory spell. Maybe the memories of our friendship will open this box."

Twilight tapped her hooves together and laughed. "This has to work, it just has to." Taking a few steps back Twilight's horn began to glow pink. She aimed her horn at the six keyholes, each one filling with the light of her pink magic. A few moments later, nothing happened.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Twilight threw her hooves in the air and nearly screamed as her frustration and temper rose.

"That's it, I'm going all the way. This time I'm using the Starswirl the Beareded spell I used after I helped return the appropriate cutie marks to their rightful bearers." Twilight took a deep breath and again aimed her horn at the six keyholes.

Right at the moment she did so, a familiar pink face with big bright blue excited eyes popped up out of nowhere right in between Twilight and the box. Before the pink mare could even say hi, Twilight had already cast the spell. Her pink magic hit her friend, and in a fraction of a second, Pinkie was gone.

* * *

**Ten points to anyone who can guess the pun I made with the title of this story :3 If you figure it out, no this story has no relation to that said title...I'm just really bad about making puns like that (I blame my dad). And if you don't figure it out, it's alright, it's really not that clever of a pun. :P Anyways, this was literally an idea for a story that I came up with only a couple of days ago. I'm not going to reveal too much about what is going to happen, just that I think this is going to be a fun story to write, and a good writing challenge for myself. Btw, sorry for the Spike abuse. I know he's been getting so much in S4, and I love Spike. It's just that the moment kind of called for it with Twi being in a high state of frustration. I will try to bring him in better later on in the story.**

**I wanted to go ahead and get this story rolling, but I more than likely will not be updating again until this weekend (unless my professors are just nice to me and don't give a lot of hw this week...fingers crossed).**

**Hope y'all enjoyed**

**EJ**


	2. Chapter 2: What Have I Done?

Twilight stood unmoving and unblinking in the spot where she had just unintentionally cast a highly potent spell upon her friend Pinkie Pie. There was nothing left where the pink mare had been standing, save a blacken char etched upon the floor.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Twilight cried frantically, her breathing shallow and quick. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Pinkie, I'm so, so sorry," Twilight cried as tears began streaming down her face.

Engulfed in complete panic, she commenced into a trot around the library, making a circular path in which she repeated over and over again, to the point that a groove started forming in the wooden floor.

She anxiously glanced around as she continued in her circular course, eyes wide with small dot like pupils. The fear of what she might have done to her friend clearly evident in her every move.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! There's got to be a way to get her back! One of my books has to have a counter spell," Twilight said desperately trying to consul herself. "Yes, that's right, one of my books will have an answer. That is…" She paused as her mind began swimming with the possibilities and repercussions of her actions. "That is, if I can figure out exactly what I did to her. And then there's the chance that she might be..." Twilight shook her head trying to push that last thought out of her mind. "No Twilight don't think like that," she whispered to herself. "You'll find her. You have to get her back."

Twilight ran to her bookshelves and quickly started searching through all of her books, tossing them over her shoulder and onto the floor when the book was determined useless. By the time Spike finally made it down the stairs and into the main portion of the library, he arrived to a scene that on an ordinary day Twilight herself would have declared to be complete and total chaos.

The shelves were bare and the floor piled high with books. Twilight lay in the middle of the pile, now in a fetal position nervously biting on her hoof, mumbling something to herself that was inaudible to Spike.

Spike approached his friend cautiously. When he was mere inches from Twilight he spoke to her in a concerned tone. "Twilight, are you alright?" Twilight stopped biting her hoof and looked up at Spike, her eyes filled with fear, the remnant of tears still fresh upon her cheeks. Her wild un-groomed mane made her look slightly mad.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Twilight asked sarcastically. Spike was taken aback, but could see that Twilight was in a lot of turmoil. He kneeled down beside the violet colored mare and placed a claw on her back.

"Twilight what happened? I heard a lot of screaming, and crying…and then there was crashing. What's going on?" Spike questioned gently. Twilight took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Oh Spike, it's awful. I've done something absolutely terrible and I have no idea if there's anyway to fix it." Tears began swelling once again in Twilight's eyes. Placing her face in her hooves, Twilight's body trembled as she took a slow steadying breath, desperately trying not to cry.

"It's all right Twilight, take your time," Spike stated soothingly.

After a few minutes had passed, Twilight finally looked up from her hooves and over at Spike. Still trembling, Twilight recounted the story of how she, in a moment of blind frustration, had accidently blasted Pinkie with a spell she intended to use on the Element box.

Spike gasped. "But…so, so where's Pinkie? What exactly did you do to her?" Spike asked dreading Twilight's response. "That's just it Spike. I have no idea where I sent her. Or for that matter what I did to her. For all I know she might…might…" Twilight glanced down unable to finish her statement. Spike understood what she was saying.

"Oh Twilight."

Twilight sighed. "I'm a horrible friend. Poor Pinkie. What if I can't fix this?" She grabbed Spike's shoulders and shook him. "What am I going to do?!"

Spike placed his claws on Twilight's hooves and wrenched them off of his shoulders. "Twilight calm down, it will be alright. You haven't faced a problem yet that you can't solve. Well just send Princess Celestia a letter and explain what…"

"NO!" Twilight shreaked in panic. Spiked looked at her in confusion. "We can't let Princess Celestia know. What…what will she think of me? She'll hate me. She'll be so ashamed and disappointed with what I've done. I bet she'll never talk to me again. Or worse, she might even banish me!" Twilight began nervously biting her hoof again.

"Twilight take a deep breath. I'm sure Princess Celestia would never even consider doing those things to you. You're her number one student after all, and the newest princess of Equestria. But you need to tell her what happened, she might know what you did and how to fix it."

Twilight still didn't like the idea of letting her mentor know what she had done. She took a deep breath and pondered what Spike had said. A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"You're right Spike, I do need to tell Princess Celestia what's happened. Just, not yet. I'll try a little longer to see if I can figure out how to fix the mess I've created, and if I can't within the next day, then I'll let her know everything."

Spike still felt a little uneasy about the whole situation, but figured Twilight just needed sometime to calm down and see the reality of the situation. "Alright Twilight, we'll give it twenty-four hours, but then I think it would be wise to inform the Princess if you can't figure this thing out by then."

Twilight flashed Spike a small smile. "Thanks Spike. Alright we have twenty-four hours, we'll probably be up all night so I'm really going to need your help."

"Sure thing Twilight, what ever you need. But, since we're not informing the Princess yet, I think we should at least let the others know what has happened. I'm sure they would be very willing to help."

"I don't know Spike. Maybe we should wait until we tell the Princess before we tell them."

Spike looked sternly at Twilight. "Come on Twilight, they're Pinkie's friend too. They have a right to know. Besides, they're your friends and I know they would do anything to help you."

"Spike has a point," Twilight thought to herself. She sighed. "You're right Spike." She gulped, dreading having to explain the situation to her friends. "Let's get this over with. We'll gather Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash here in the library and then I'll explain the situation to them all at once."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't worry Twilight, I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"Thanks Spike." Taking a deep breath Twilight said, "Alright, let's go."

Spike climbed on Twilight's back and the pair left the library in search of the other four bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

**Happy Pi Day everyone! Today we celebrate 3.14, the amazing number that allows us to find the circumference of a circle, as well as the delicious desert and every one's favorite pink mare, Pinkie :3  
**

**Poor Pinkie, what has Twilight done to her? Only time will tell I guess. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed ch.2**

**EJ **


	3. Chapter 3: In a Hurry

Twilight ran full force right into the center of town. The market area was buzzing with activity in the early afternoon. She could here the vendors calling, trying to get her and everypony else's attention to buy something. Twilight paid little mind to the daily activities occurring around her. Her mind was set on one thing, getting Pinkie back.

"Twilight, slow down please!" Spike squealed as he clung to Twilight's mane. He was hanging on for dear life flying behind the violet mare like a kite.

"Oh, sorry Spike." Twilight screeched to a stop, sending Spike flying in front of her and landing in a pile of hay that had been surrounding a flower cart. "Oh my gosh, Spike! Are you alright?" Twilight quickly trotted over to where the purple and green dragon had landed.

Spike's head popped up through the hay. "Bleck." He spat out a mouthful of the straw. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said placing a claw on his head as miniature white birds circled him. He shook his head and the birds vanished.

"I'm so sorry Spike, I didn't realize how fast I was going." Twilight extended a hoof-helping Spike crawl out of the hay.

"Awe, it's fine Twilight. I know you're in a hurry." Spike brushed the remaining hay from his body.

"I could have really hurt you though. My being in a hurry is no excuse for my recklessness with you. I'm really very sorry Spike." Twilight spoke hanging her head in shame.

"Really Twilight, it's alright. I'm fine, no harm done." Spike smiled at his friend. "Thanks Spike."

"So where do we go from here?" Spike said, changing the subject in an attempt to get Twilight back on track.

Twilight looked around, for the first time really taking in the scene around her. "Oh wow, I didn't realize we were already in the center of town. Why don't we split up? Spike, I want you to go and bring Rainbowdash and Fluttershy back to the library. They're supposed to be training today for the Equestrian Games. I think they're by lake. I'll go grab Applejack and Rarity."

"Awe, but Twilight can't I go get Rari…" Twilight flashed a glare at Spike, cutting his question short. "Uh right, I'll just go get Rainbow and Fluttershy then." Spike quickly stated as he pointed behind him and slowly backed away. He then proceeded to run off in the direction of the lake.

Twilight shook her head and giggled. "Oh Spike." She looked around the bustling streets. "Alright I guess I'll start with Rarity since she's so close, and then I'll go find Applejack." Twilight broke into a gallop towards her friend's dress shop.

"Well howdy Twilight." Twilight froze in her tracks, turning toward the familiar voice. "Where are ya off to in such a hurry?"

Twilight had completely forgotten that today was the day Applejack took her apples and apple related products into the market to sell. She thought she was prepared to face her friends, but now that one of them was only feet away from her she was frozen with fear. Twilight struggled to respond. "I…I uh…"

"Is everything alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern.

Twilight fidgeted with her hooves for a moment before looking at her friend and trying again. "I uh..." She gulped, forcing herself to press on. "It's just that uh, something's come up. Something I really need to talk to everypony about."

"Well you know ya can talk to us about anything Twi. What's goin' on?"

Twilight looked around nervously. "It's not really something we can discuss out here. I'm gathering everypony in the library, I'll address the situation once we're all together."

Applejack looked at Twilight confused, but didn't question the violet mare further. "Alright then sugarcube. I've gotta close up the cart, but as soon as I'm done I'll head on over to the library."

"Thanks AJ. I'll be there shortly, just as soon as I inform Rarity." Twilight quickly broke back out into a gallop. She was sweating from her shear anxiety. "Wow, this is going to be a whole lot harder than I thought it would be."

* * *

As Twilight galloped towards Carousel Boutique, she started feeling strange. A wave of exhaustion overtook her and oddly enough she felt shorter. It was the strangest sensation. "Oof." Twilight had run head on right into the gray wall-eyed mail-mare, Derpy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Much of Derpy's mail had been scattered upon collision.

"It's alright." Derpy squinted at the violet mare, as if trying to make sure she was really seeing whom she thought she was seeing. "Uh…Princess Twilight?"

"Yes, it's me." Twilight stated as she put the remaining mail back in Derpy's mailbag. "Again, I'm really sorry. I've been distracted all morning."

"No harm, no foul." The gray pegasus stated cheerfully. "It was nice to, run in to you." Derpy giggled at her own joke. She smiled at Twilight, waved and then flew off.

Twilight couldn't help but notice that when she had run into Derpy, she was seemingly at eye level with her. She remembered the strange sensation she had felt only moments before the encouter with the pegasus. Twilight could have sworn that she actually was shorter. She laughed to herself "That's impossible. You're just stressed Twilight." She quickly shook the thought out of her mind and continued on her way to meet Rarity.

Exhausted, Twilight finally reached the door of Rarity's dress shop. She shakingly opened the door and stumbled inside. Rarity had on her purple glasses, her horn glowing blue as she was in the midst of sewing a dress. She turned at the sound of the bell chiming, signaling a possible customer. What she saw instead threw her into a full on frenzy.

At first Rarity was not certain if the violet mare was indeed her friend Twilight. Her mane was atrocious and her physical appearance was not that of her alicorn friend. But upon seeing the mare's cutie mark she knew for certain that the distraught looking mare in the doorway was indeed her dear friend.

Rarity threw down the garment she had been working on and raced over to Twilight's side. "Twilight, darling, what ever is the matter?"

Twilight could hardly stand. Sure the day had been extremely taxing on her, but the weakness she was now feeling came from deep within. She spoke in a strained whisper. "I…I…" Suddenly, Twilight collapsed right before Rarity's hooves.

Rarity was aghast at the scene before her. What had just happened? The white unicorn was perplexed. She knelt down beside Twilight and gently shook her. "Twilight. Twilight darling, do wake up." The violet mare did not respond. Her breathing was shallow and there was sweat upon her brow.

"Sweetiebelle! Quickly, I need a cold washcloth. And do hurry!" Rarity's horned glowed blue as her magic surrounded Twilight and lifted her onto a nearby sofa. "Sweetiebelle!"

"I'm coming sis! I've got the cloth. What's going on?"

Rarity looked at her friend lying uneasily on the sofa. Twilight was clearly in distress and there was something else about her appearance that was deeply troubling Rarity. "I'm not quite sure myself darling."

A white unicorn filly with a swirling light pink and purple mane entered the room holding a wet cloth in one hoof. She dropped the cloth immediately upon seeing Twilight. Her eyes were wide with terror. "Oh my gosh, Twilight!" she squeaked.

* * *

**:O What's going to happen next? Where's Pinkie? What's going on with Twilight? I have no idea. Jk, I do actually, I'm already working on ch. 4 **

**Don't worry, we'll find out what has happened to Pinkie soon. ;)**

**Btw I just had to include Derpy. She is my favorite background pony, because she was the first background pony I knew the name of and I think she's just adorable. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mirror?

"Oh my, poor Twilight. Is she going to be alright?" Fluttershy whispered to the small group that was now gathered in Rarity's boutique.

Rarity gently placed another cool washcloth on Twilight's forehead. "I'm really not sure. The moment she walked through my door I just knew something was not right. I mean just look at her." The others all looked uneasily at the violet mare that lay unconscious upon the sofa.

"Twilight is so going to freak out when she wakes up." Rainbowdash stated. The other four ponies and dragon shot her a glare.

"What? You all know she will. I mean, why wouldn't she?"

Applejack just shook her head. "What do y'all think could have brought on such a strange incidence?" The orange mare questioned her friends. "Fluttershy, ya work with all sorts of critters. Have you ever seen any sort of…uh…unnatural transformations that might explain what's occurred here?"

Fluttershy looked uneasy. "I've never seen anything remotely like this before." The yellow Pegasus stated in her soft voice.

"Oooh…" Twilight moaned as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes flinched as a bright light blinded her vision. Squinting, Twilight's vision was unfocused. Everything around her appeared to be a blur of colors and lights. There was sound also, but she could not make ouch much more than garbled whispers.

"Where…where am I?" Twilight questioned to no one in particular. She strained to recall her earlier events up to this point, but her memories where lost in fog and shadow. She placed a hoof on her pounding head, trying to sit up, only to fail and fall back against the sofa she was lying upon.

"Twilight? Twilight darling, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" Twilight moaned again. She recognized the voice but could not decipher who its owner was. The words of the speaker were muddled and lost upon reaching Twilight's ears.

Gradually the blinding lights faded into a muted glow. Her vision slowly dissolved from a fuzzy blur into the faces of her friends hovering over her with anxious expressions. Twilight was shocked at the sight of seeing her friends. Confusion swept over her as she tried to recall the earlier events of the day and how she might have come to the position she was now finding herself in. All she could remember was that she had done something to Pinkie Pie, something she had to find a way to correct.

"Pinkie!" Twilight screamed, suddenly shooting up. Her breathing was rapid, her brow and hooves sweaty.

"Shssh, darling it's alright. Take it easy." Rarity soothed Twilight as she helped the violet mare into a more comfortable sitting position. "Spike told us something happened to Pinkie, something you need to talk with us about. But first we need to make sure that you're alright."

Twilight glanced around at her friends' expressions, each reflecting deep concern. "What exactly happened?" She wondered to herself. Before she could share her thoughts with the other's Spike leapt forward and wrapped Twilight in a tight embrace.

"Twilight, what happened? I went and got Rainbow and Fluttershy. We were waiting at the library just like you said. Then Applejack showed up. We waited for hours and you and Rarity never came. When Sweetiebelle came and told us that something had happened, that you were at Rarity's boutique, we all rushed over. When I saw you, I…I didn't know what to think. You looked so helpless and…and…oh Twilight I'm so sorry." Tears started running down the little purple and green dragon's face.

"It's ok Spike. I'm not really sure what happened myself. The last thing I remember was telling you that we should split up. I'm sure I'm fine though. I probably just over did it with all of the stress. I'll be fine Spike." Upon hearing Twilight's words Spike only clung tighter and cried harder.

Twilight was very confused by Spike's response and even more confused as her friends looked back and forth between each other, their faces filled with a sort of dread.

Applejack lifted Spike off of Twilight. "There, there sugarcube it's goin' to be just fine. Ya need to give Twilight here a little breathin' room."

"No, it's not going to be alright, just look at her!" Panic filled Spike's voice.

Twilight looked at her friends. "What is he talking about? What exactly is going on?"

"Well uh sugarcube ya see…"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rainbowdash interrupted Applejack.

"Have I what? What does looking in a mirror have to do with anything? I know my mane is probably atrocious, but what does that have to do with the situation at hoof?" Twilight started, now thoroughly confused.

"Actually darling a mirror might just answer everything." Rarity said as her horn began glowing blue.

"But I don't…" Twilight stopped short as she gazed into a full-length mirror that Rarity was levitating in front of her.

"I…I…" Twilight gazed at the reflection that should have been her own. But nothing about the image matched what she should have been seeing. Twilight touched her horn with her hoof. "My horn it's…it's shorter. And..." She gulped. "My wings! WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" Twilight was now on her hooves and in a total frenzy.

She looked at the faces of all the ponies in the room. Immediately she realized that she was at eyelevel with all of them. She hadn't been at eye level with them since her transformation into an alicorn. "I…I…I'M SHORT!" She squealed.

The reality of the situation was finally sinking in. "I'm not an alicorn anymore…I'm just a…a…unicorn!" "OH MY GOSH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Twilight fell to her knees and threw her hooves in the air, screaming "NOOOO! Princess Celestia is going to be furious. What do I do? What do I do?" Twilight began pacing around the room while biting nervously on one of her front hooves.

Her five friends looked back and forth between each other and Twilight, each deeply troubled and unsure of how to handle the situation. Rainbowdash just shrugged. "See. What did I tell ya? She's totally freaking out." Rainbow didn't mean anything by her comment other than to say she was right all along, but the other's still shot her a look of distain.

"What? I told you this is what would happen."

* * *

**Poor Twilight, and still no Pinkie. Hmmm...I wonder what's going on? :3**

**Ch. 5 will reveal some information regarding Pinkie, I promise ;)**

**Until then, hope y'all enjoyed**

**EJ**


	5. Chapter 5: Ooo Pretty!

"Oooo! Pretty colors and so many stars. Huh…is that me? Awe look at how cute I was as an itty bitty little filly all covered in mud. Oh, and there's the time I first met Twilight, and the time I made copies of myself. That was soooo much fun, until it wasn't fun anymore cause there were way too many of me to have fun. Wow! That's me and my friends using the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. Eke, and there's the time me and Cheesesandwich threw the biggest, bestest birthaversary party for Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie squealed with delight over all of the images of herself that were being projected on the void of space that surrounded her. It wasn't the images of herself that made her so excited, but the memories of all the good times she had that the images represented.

The pink mare was so engulfed in this new and strangely wonderful environment that it hadn't even dawned her that she was no longer in Twilight's library, let alone on earth. Pinkie's eyes sparkled with joy as more images of her past floated around her.

"This is so cool! Oo…Oo! That's the time I foalsat the cake twins. And the time I went on the roadtrip with the Apples and made that scrapbook for them. Twilight, are you seeing all of this? Did you do this for me Twi, with your magic or something?" There was no response. "Twilight?"

Pinkie looked around taking in the spacey scene before her. There was faint angelic like music playing in the background, but no sign of Twilight. "Twilight? Where…where are you? For that matter, where am I?" Pinkie was more curious than frightened. "Oh, maybe it's a new game, like hide and seek, only in space. Ahh-ooooo." She stood on her hind legs and waved her front hooves around, then began hopping like a spring. "Twilight! Twilight! Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light as bright as the sun. Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks. She lifted a front hoof to shield her eyes from the blinding light. "Whoa!" She cried as she fell back on her hind haunches.

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!" A great voice bellowed like that of thunder immediately following lighting.

At the sound of this great voice Pinkie cowered down. "Twi…Twilight…is that you?" She asked timidly as she shook like a small leaf.

"Ahem," the great voice cleared its throat. "Oh, I'm quite sorry Pinkie. We did not mean to frighten thee with our Canterlot Voice."

Pinkie slowly lifted her eyes, the pony she saw standing before her was most definitely not Twilight, or any pony that she expected to see. "Princess Luna?"

"Yes Pinkie. My sister has sent me here to fetch thee and to inquire of thee what it is that thou are doing in this most sacred of places." The princess of the night gestured around with her front hoof.

Pinkie looked like she had caught Rainbow Dash reading one of Twilight's poetry books. She was so stunned by the sight of Princess Luna and her question.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. You see, I was visiting Twilight and well, actually I don't even remember getting to say hi to Twilight. The next thing I know, I was here. I thought maybe Twilight was playing some sort of new hide-and-seek game with me, and I was looking for her when you showed up. So if Twilight's not here, then where exactly is she? Where is here? And why were there a bunch of images of me from my past? And what's up with all these stars everywhere? And…"

"PINKAMENA!"

"AH! Sorry."

"It's quite alright. Just one thing at a time, please."

"Sure thing your majesty." Pinkie made an elaborate bow to the Princess.

"Oh no, you don't have to. Uh, never mind. So you said that you were visiting, or about to visit Twilight when this happened?"

Pinkie shook her head wildly, causing her bouncy pink mane to dance atop her head. "Yep, sure was. And then, poof, I was here."

"I see. So you didn't find this place on your own? I mean this was not your doing that you are aware of?"

"Nope. I have absolutely no idea how I got here. And now that I think about it, I have no idea how to get back either." Pinkie sat down and placed a hoof to her mouth, as if she was in some sort of deep thought.

"Phew, that's a great relief. It does not appear to be the pink mare's fourth-wall breaking abilities that hath brought her here." Princess Luna whispered to herself.

"Huh, what's that?"

"Oh, uh nothing. I was just saying that it is a great relief to uh, you that I know how to get you back."

Pinkie shot up and was suddenly in Luna's face.

"Whoa, how did you…but you where just there…and now your. Oh, never mind."

"So you can take me back to my friends? Yippee!" Pinkie jumped around Luna several times before the alicorn placed a hoof out to stop her.

"Yes, we most certainly can return thee. But first, you and I must pay visit to my sister."

"AWESOME! We get to visit Princess Celestia! This is the coolest, funnest day EVER!"

"Uh, right. Now hold still for just a moment."

Pinkie stopped bouncing and held her breath. Her cheeks where filled with air that she quickly gulped in, making her look like a hamster after it had just stuffed a meal in its mouth. Princess Luna's horn lit up a dark shimmering blue. In a flash, Pinkie found herself standing in a hall of the Canterlot castle. She glanced around to see that this was not just any hall, but a hall she had been in many times before, the hall of stained glass windows.

And there, standing before her staring at one of the windows with grave concern etched upon her face, was Princess Celestia.

"Hi Princess Celestia!" Pinkie waved cheerful as she stood next to Luna.

The princess turned slowly from the window that held her attention. "Hello Pinkie. Luna, thank you for retrieving…" She stopped short upon catching sight of Pinkie.

"Oh, no." The princess groaned. "It's just as I have feared."

"Feared, what do you mean feared?" Pinkie looked around trying to see if she could make out what the princess was referring to. She shrugged "I don't see anything scary in here."

"Pinkie she's not refereeing to something scary, she's referring to…"

"Luna." Princess Celestia interjected. "May I have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course sister."

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two sisters looked at one another. "We'll discuss the situation at hoof with you in just a moment. Until then, please try not to break anything." Princess Celestia informed Pinkie.

"Yes mam." Pinkie saluted the sisters, before she wondered off down the hall. "Oo…pretty. Whoa, Shiny!" The two sisters watched the pink mare, making sure she was out of earshot before they began their conversation.

"Does she know what has happen?" Princess Celestia asked Luna, concern filling her voice.

"No sister. She informed me that she was with Twilight when this happened. It does not appear to be her 'special' abilities that have caused this predicament."

"This is both a relief and a deep concern, for now I know for certain that my star student is responsible for this chaos."

"Yes, but do you believe she did this on purpose?"

Celestia looked solemnly at her sister. "No, I do not believe Twilight intended for this to occur. However, she is ultimately responsible regardless of how this may have happened. Twilight is the only one who had the power to do this. Not even Discord could have caused such, such confusion."

"I see. So what do we do now sister? Is there away for us to restore this matter?"

"I'm afraid not Luna. Twilight alone must correct what has happened." She sighed and stared at the window she had been facing upon Luna and Pinkies arrival. "I only hope that she can."

Luna looked at the window her sister was starring so intently at. She gasped when she saw that where once an image of Princess Twilight Sparkle had been, there was nothing. The window was now as black as a moonless night.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Finally got Ch. 5 done. Oh, and Pinkie has finally returned! :D **

**Spring Break has officially ended for me. I will do by best to try and post Ch. 6 tomorrow before I return to school, but no promises. If not, it will be up mid-week or next weekend. **

**P.S. Luna is best alicorn princess :3**

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	6. Chapter 6: Cupcakes and Deserts

"Alright Twilight, I think it's high time ya told us what the hay is goin' on here." Applejack placed a hoof on the anxious mare's shoulder to stop her from pacing around the room.

Twilight sighed and sat down on the shining marble floor. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she began to speak slowly and softly. "It's all my fault. I was in the library studying the Element box. Nothing I did was working. There were no answers, no spells or secrets I could decipher from any of the hundreds of books I had read, on how to open it."

She paused, taking another deep breath. The others watched her intently, anticipating any insight they could gather from what she was saying.

"I was frustrated." Twilight fiddled with her front hooves as she continued. "So I decided to try some um, special spells on the box. Spells I had used on all of us, like the memory spell. When that didn't work, I—I tried using the Starswirl the Bearded spell I had managed to complete." Tears began trickling down her face.

"I'm so so sorry girls, I didn't mean for her to…"

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked gently.

Through her sobbing Twilight managed to finish the story. "Pinkie appeared out of no where right in front of me. I was already in the middle of firing the spell at the box and she…she got in the way. The spell hit her instead, and she disappeared. I have no idea where she is, or what's become of her." Twilight began sobbing full force, covering her face in her hooves.

"Wait, you did what to Pinkie?!" Rainbow asked, her voice filled with shock and fury.

"I know, I know." Twilight sobbed harder. "I'm so so so so sorry. I never meant to. Poor Pinkie, I'm a terrible friend." Twilight's entire body shook uncontrollably.

"Twilight, we know you didn't mean to. You would never do anything to hurt Pinkie or any of us on purpose." Fluttershy spoke in her soothing voice, giving Twilight a reassuring hug.

"Yeah Twilight, we know it was an accident. Now we just need to worry about gettin' Pinkie back." Applejack added.

Twilight sniffed. "Thanks girls, you really are the best friends a mare could have."

"We'll always be here for you darling." Rarity said as she handed Twilight a hanker chief.

"Of course we're here for you. But the thing I still don't understand is how come Twilight is no longer an ALICORN?!"

Twilight looked up at Rainbow Dash, her cheeks tear-stained and eyes still wet. "I have no idea. It doesn't make any sense how this could have happened."

"Do you think it has something to do with Pinkie's disappearance?" Spiked asked.

"I'm not sure Spike. I would think not, but maybe..." Twilight sighed. "I just don't know."

"Well I know one thing for sure, sitting around here wondering what's going on is not going to get us anywhere. We need to take action now!" Rainbow Dash stated in her raspy voice as she flew above every one else.

"And just how do ya suppose we do that Rainbow?" Applejack retorted.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Twilight's the egghead, maybe she can find something in one of her books?"

"No I can't!" Twilight snapped causing the other's to look at her in shock.

"Sorry." She responded. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just, I've already looked through all of my books earlier, and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing!" She threw up her front hooves in defeat.

"Oh." The others all replied at once. They shifted around uncomfortably, all except Spike who walked over to Twilight and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Twilight, I think you know exactly what you need to do." He looked at her with knowing eyes.

She sighed and nodded her head. "It's time. Spike, take a letter please."

Spike borrowed a piece of parchment and quill from Rarity, and then proceeded to right down everything Twilight spoke.

* * *

Pinkie had wondered deep into the castle without even realizing it. Her attention was now intensely focused upon a desert spread, specifically a hot-pink-icing cupcake. Her stomach growled, as she looked longing upon the delectable, mouth-watering sweet. She licked her lips.

"Must have cupcake." She said as her mouth salivated. Pinkie crept closer to the table, unblinking as she eyed the treat. Just as she was about to sneak up and pounce on the cupcake, two castle guards stepped in her way.

"This table is for Celestia and Luna only." The first guard stated.

"None may eat from it without their consent." The second guard informed her.

"Awe, come on. Can't I just have one, intsy teensy little itty bitty cupcake, please?" Pinkie pouted her lips, gave the guards her cutest pleading eyes and batted her lashes on them. The guards were unfazed. "No." Both replied simultaneously.

"Fine." Pinkie stated as she marched over to a corner of the room. "I'll just sit here until the princess come and tell you two meanies that I can have a cupcake." She sat down and crossed her front hooves, never once taking her eyes off that cupcake.

Pinkie's stomach growled even louder. She clutched her abdomen, still eyeing that delectable cupcake. She could smell it, taste it. If only she could – Splat! Pinkie felt something sticky and soft collide onto her cheek. She wiped her cheek with one of her hooves and saw "Pink?" She licked the substance off her hoof. "Mmm, yummy! Pink icing!" She declared. "But how?"

Pinkie looked back at the table where the cupcake had been, but it was gone. She ate some more off her face. "Yummy cupcake. It's sooo good." Pinkie smacked her lips in satisfaction. The guards hadn't even noticed. Pinkie looked at the table again and saw all the other delicious deserts just sitting there. Pies, fudge, cakes and several other things she was not sure of. "It all looks so good." The pink mare said dreamily. Before she could say another word all of the deserts were suddenly flying towards her. Pinkie closed her eyes and covered herself with her hooves. The next thing she knew, she was covered from head to hoof in delicious sugary goodness.

"But how did I?" She asked a loud. The guards were just standing there, jaws dropped. But before they could go and deal with the pink miscreant that had destroyed their princesses' desert table, the voice of Princess Celestia and Luna could be heard coming down the hall.

"Pinkie! Pinkie where are you?" Princess Celestia called.

"PINKAMENA!" The voice of Luna followed.

"Uh, in here." Pinkie responded back. The two princesses rounded a corner and gasped at the sight in front of them.

"What happened in here?" Princess Celestia asked in shock.

"I uh, just wanted a cupcake and the next thing I knew, I was covered in these delicious treats." Pinkie smiled and with one gigantic lick of her tong, cleaned all of the deserts off of herself.

Princess Celestia knew immediately what had really transpired, she turned to Luna and the two sisters gave each other a knowing look.

"Pinkie, there is something of grave importance that we must discuss with you." Luna said as she walked over to the pink mare, trying to avoid stepping in pie and other sweets that were scattered upon the floor.

"Sure, what is it? Oh, it's not about the desert thing is it? I'm really sorry. I really don't know what happened. I'll clean it up."

"Well, actually it does have to do with the desert incident, but not in the way you are thinking. Do not worry yourself with cleaning up this mess, I will send some pony to do that for us. But for now, I need you to follow me to a more, private area." Princess Celestia said as she glanced over at the guards and other pony staff that had arrived to take in the strange scene.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, as you wish." Pinkie responded, standing up from her spot and walking over to the two princesses.

"Pinkie, what I'm about to tell you is probably going to be a great shock. But you must trust me, and please, whatever you do, you must and I repeat must stay calm." Celestia directed the hyperactive mare.

"I Pinkie Pie promise to stay calm. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." As she said this, a cupcake suddenly appeared in her hoof and she smacked it right into her closed eye, not even realizing that the cupcake had appeared from nowhere.

Luna cringed and Celestia just sighed.

"This is going to be a long night, is it not sister?" Luna looked with concern at Celestia.

"Yes Luna, I'm afraid it is." She replied back.

* * *

**I did it! Some how I managed to get this done today, lol. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. And a special thanks for all the great comments. :D **

**I love writing Pinkie, she is just so much fun! lol I never thought I would enjoy writing for her as much as I do. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Princess Celestia

"Dear Princess Celestia. No, no, no. That will never do. It sounds way to cheerful and friendly. That's how I used to start all my friendship letters I would send to her." Twilight frowned, as Spike crumpled yet another piece of parchment and tossed it aside, grabbing a new piece to replace it. "Hmmm…" Twilight tapped her hoof on her chin, thinking of a better way to start the letter that would ultimately bear some, if not the most, unsettling news that she has ever had to send her mentor and friend.

Twilight sighed and began again. "To Whom it may concern…" Twilight stopped. "Why would I ever start a letter to Princess Celestia like that? It's far to formal, and well, It' just sounds weird." This time Spike was the one to frown as he once again crumpled the parchment paper.

"Alright Twilight, that is the tenth letter you've started. I know you're nervous and unsure about how to inform the Princess about everything, but this is getting ridiculous! You're wasting WAY too much time." He crossed his arms and looked sternly at the purple now unicorn mare.

"Spike's right Twi. We need to get this letter sent like, thirty minutes ago." Rainbowdash added as she hovered in front of her distress friend.

"Ok, ok." Twilight sighed in defeat. "You're all right. I just…I'm feeling so frustrated and out of control right now, I don't even know how the begin this letter."

"That's what we're all here for sugarcube." The cowgirl Applejack stated sympathetically. "Let us help ya, alright?"

"Twilight gave her friends a faint smile. "I do need you're help girls…and Spike." Twilight said as she looked around the room at all of them. "Where should I begin."

"Well I personally think ya had a good start just a moment ago. Start the letter how you always have started your letters to the princess." Applejack smiled and winked at Twilight.

"Do you all really think that's a good idea?" Twilight questioned unsurely. Everpony, and Spike, all nodded their heads and replied with a "Mhmm."

"Ok Spike, it's time to give this one final go, this time, with the help of all of my wonderful friends." Twilight took a deep breath and began dictating everything to Spike. "Dear Princess Celestia…"

_It is with grave regret and shame that I must inform you of a predicament I now find myself in. You see, early this morning I was working in my library, desperately searching for an answer on how to find the keys for the Element Box. When I failed to find even a trace of information, I am ashamed to say that I became highly frustrated. In this moment of blind fury, I blasted my dear friend Pinkie Pie with Starswirl the Beardeds cutie mark spell. I had originally intended for this spell to be used on the Element Box, had Pinkie not suddenly appeared in front of me it would have been. However, I should not have used such powerful magic in such a state of frustration as I was in at the time. Now my dear friend Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter as you well know, has vanished. I have searched in all my books and have done all I know to do, but to no avail. There is now sign of Pinkie. Where I have sent her, what I have done to her, how I can get her back, all remains ambiguous to me. My remaining friends are being great supports, helping in any fashion possible. Nevertheless, there is no answer to my, our, predicament. Please Princess Celestia, we need your help and guidance. All we desire is to find our friend Pinkie and have her returned safely. We are requesting an audience with you to provide assistance on this matter. Additionally, in what I can only assume to be an unrelated note, I have come to discover only moments ago that I am no longer an alicorn. I am once again a unicorn. I have not the slightest inkling as to how this has come about, but am sure you must have some way of finding the answer. I am truly and eternally sorry for my behavior and the harm that I have caused. _

_You're still most faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight looked at the letter one last time and then at her friends. "Do you really think the signing was appropriate?" She asked unsurely.

Her friends nodded in unison. "We've all approved the letter, it's going to be just fine darling." Rarity said.

"Twilight, you're always going to be Princess Celestia's most faithful student. You have admitted your mistakes and apologized for you actions. Everypony makes mistakes, even princesses. Princess Celestia will help you, and she will not be upset with you signing the letter with truth." Fluttershy reassured Twilight in her sweet voice.

"Thank you, all of you." Twilight said as she smiled gratefully to all of her friends. "Alright Spike, I think it's time.

Spike lifted the rolled up parchment and proceeded to blow his green fire, seemingly burning up the letter. Twilight felt a small amount of relief for the first time that day, as she knew the letter had just been sent to the Princess thanks to Spike's magic fire.

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Pinkie Pie bounced down the long corrider behind Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"This is so super duper extra fantastic exiting!" The pink mare declared. She had just eaten nearly half of a desert spread and the sugar rush was clearly evident.

The three ponies reached a large chamber door. It was outlined in gold leaves and shown with a magical like light. On the right massive door was etched a gold alicorn, head bowed so that her horn was pointed left towards the middle. Meeting the tip of the gold alicorn's horn was the tip of a silver alicorn's horn, as it was etched on the left door head bowed in similar fashion to the gold alicorn.

Pinkie gasped, her eyes growing wide and lighting up with awe and wonder. "It's so beautiful!" A few tears trickled down Pinkie's face, as she blew her nose into a handkerchief that materialized from nowhere. As usually, Pinkie was over exaggerating her emotions. After tossing the hankie, she shot up into the air, then appeared between the two sister alicorns.

"Do we get to go in there, huh, huh?!" Pinkie asked, excitement dripping from her voice.

"Yes Pinkie we are going in there to discuss something very…"

Pinkie was once again bouncing around, this time circling the two sisters. Luna looked at her sister, confusion and concern written upon her face.

"Sister are you sure this is really the best time to discuss such an, important matter? The pink one appears to be on a major sugar rush. In this state she might, well, you know it could have disastrous results."

Celestia sighed. "Yes my sister, you are right. Perhaps we should postpone this meeting with Pinkie for a few more hours. To give her enough time to come down from this…" Celestia stopped when a parchment tied with a red ribbon, fell from the sky and hit her upon the head.

"What is that sister?" Luna asked curiously as Pinkie still continued to bounce all over the place.

Celestia's used her glowing golden magic to lift the parchement up to her eyes. As she began to read the letter from Twilight, her eyes filled with a deep sadness. "Twilight finally sent a letter explaining everything." She finished reading the letter and groaned.

"What is it sister? We already knew that somehow Twilight had used 'the spell' on Pinkie. What possible enlightenment could you have gained from her letter that has caused such apparent dread?"

Celestia looked up at her sister, tears trying to escape her eyes. "Luna, this is my worst fear realized. I knew immediately what she had done to Pinkie, but I wasn't sure about…." She trailed off. "And then the stained-glass window going black." She sighed. "Twilight's letter confirms everything." Celestia looked her sister directly in the eyes. "Luna, Twilight is no longer an alicorn."

"But that can't be, she can't…." Luna's eyes filled with a panic the kind of panic the Night Princess had only experience once before, eons ago. "Sister that means…" She gulped, unable to finish her thoughts.

"I know." Celestia said gravely.

"And the Elements of Harmony?" Luna asked, even more fearful by the second.

"Destroyed." Celestia replied, fear now filling her voice as well.

"So the elements, are really gone?"

"Yes Luna, I'm afraid so. Because of what has happened everything has been thrown out of balance. The elements simply no longer exist."

"How are we to explain all of what has transpired to the pink one?" Luna questioned her sister as she glanced over at Pinkie Pie who was now looking at everything and anything she could find, oo-ing and ah-ing as she explored.

"The same way we had originally planed. This does not change much for her, nor does it truly concern her. Once Pinkie fully understands what has happened to her and she has been 'trained' as much as possible, then we must pay a visit to my student. Twilight will be the one I must explain the entirety of the situation to."

Just then Pinkie Pie appeared right in front of Luna's and Celestia's faces, placing colorful party hats on top of their heads. Luna jumped back, slightly startled by her sudden appearance. "Oh I wish she would stop doing that." Luna stated.

"Come on guys, why the sad faces? I wanna see you smile!" Pinkie threw confetti in the air and blew a party horn in the princesses' faces.

Luna groaned. "This is going to be the most difficult task I have ever faced."

Celestia could not help but chuckle a little at her sister's remark. "It will be just fine LuLu."

"Yeah, we'll see about that when we have to deal with the whole magic 'situation'." Luna smirked as she eyed the party hat that was still on her sister's head. Her big sister looked rather ridiculous.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. The first week back to college after Spring Break is always so hectic. Again, thank you everyone who has followed and favorited. And especially thanks for all of the amazing comments. They make my day. **

**I have to respond to a specific guest review I received mostly because it made me laugh. :3 First off, the song that Celestia sings to Twilight being what made her become an alicorn. Interesting theory, and it very well could be true, never thought about that before. What has happened to Pinkie is slightly different than Twilight's situation when she became an alicorn, though. No spoilers, what exactly has happened will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. ;) Secondly, the part that made me laugh so hard...if you don't know what's caused something to happen it's because of aliens. XD This made me laugh because my family has a running joke that if it's unexplainable then it's all because of aliens. Thank you ancient aliens on history channel for inspiring this joke with my family, and thank you reviewer for making me laugh. **

**I will try to update at least once more this weekend. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	8. Chapter 8: Wait What?

**Hey y'all, before I begin I just want to explain the last chapter a little and why I chose to write it the way I did. First off, I would like to apologize for the slight repetitiveness. I realize that you have all pretty much figured out by now that Pinkie is indeed an alicorn, I intentionally made that obvious without having to state it directly. I know that Luna and Celestia have not revealed this to Pinkie yet, and it keeps getting put off. The reason I did not have them do it in the last chapter was because I wanted Celestia to learn from Twilight what happened, especially the fact that Twilight is no longer an alicorn. The last chapter was meant to be centered on Celestia and Luna having a revelation of what has truly transpired. Again, I apologize for the whole sense of suspense building towards Pinkie's reveal, it was not my intention to keep building suspense towards that, though I can see how it came across that way. I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say that Pinkie being an alicorn is not the um, main problem of the story but rather a key (oh see what I did there…key…element box….sorry I just watched AJ's key episode. :P) to it. Anyways, I really appreciate the feedback and will keep it in mind as a write. Now, without further ado, Ch. 8…**

* * *

Luna stood in front of the massive chamber door facing her sister Celestia. Luna was on the left, where the silver alicorn was etched upon the door, Celestia on the right with the gold alicorn. The two sisters bowed their heads towards one another, horns aglow. When the tips of their horns met, the chamber doors opened, and bright light flooded the corridor. Pinkie was immediately sitting in the doorway, gazing intently inside. She expected to see some of the most beautiful things she could imagine, but instead she saw "Nothing. There's nothing in there." Pinkie looked at Celestia and Luna curiously.

"Yes Pinkie, there is nothing, but everything." Celestia stated with a hint of a mischievous smile on her face.

Pinkie was now thoroughly confused, how could nothing be everything. She scratched her head with her hoof. "But, I don't understand."

"Pinkie, this chamber is very…special. While it may appear empty, it is quite the opposite." Celestia's horn began to glow as she continued her explanation. "This is the Chamber of Alicorns. Currently, only Luna and I may open the doors to this place." As if on cue, the chamber doors shut and the room glowed with a sort of light that Pinkie had never seen before. It was warm, and clear. Pinkie felt as though she was at the greatest party in the world, it made her feel that happy. As Celestia's horn continued to glow, several images of alicorns that Pinkie had never seen before, appeared for a moment and then vanished.

"You see, this is a place where only alicorns may enter, and only alicorns may know about." Celestia continued.

Pinkies eyes grew even wider with excitement. "So that means Twilight has been in here. Awesome!"

Celestia let a small chuckle escape her, even though her heart was heavy at hearing Twilight's name. "Yes Pinkie, Twilight has been in here. This is the place where all new alicorn's must learn to control their magic. An alicorn's magic is like nothing else found in Equestria. It is extremely powerful, and if one does not learn to control it, then disastrous results will ensue. You see this room is the only safe place for an alicorn to practice such magic, as it will not go beyond these doors. This room also holds all of the history of our world as well as the history and memories of past alicorns. There is far more than magic to be learned from this room. But we do not have such time to dabble in those areas, our main concern is to train you to properly use your magic Pinkie."

Luna came and stood along side her sister. "Pinkie, when Twilight sent you to the place I retrieved you from, she did much more than just send you there. Twilight unintentionally turned you into an alicorn in the process."

Pinkie just stared at the two sisters. Celestia and Luna looked at each other, concerned that the pink mare might freak out. Instead, what she did shocked the two sisters even more. Pinkie began to laugh.

Luna looked at her sister. "I do not understand."

Tears where now streaming down Pinkie's face as she laughed even harder. She was rolling on the floor, flaring her arms and legs in total hysteria.

"Pinkie, why are you laughing?" Celestia questioned, slightly concerned that the mare might have lost it.

Pinkie took a couple of deep breaths trying to compose herself. Through her laughter she spoke. "Did you two just figure this out? I know I'm an alicorn sillies."

Celestia's jaw-dropped. Luna was too stunned to blink, she just stared wide-eyed at the mare.

"Wait, what? You know you're an alicorn?" Celestia asked in shock.

"Well duh. Of course I'm an alicorn, it was pretty obvious." Pinkie giggled. "Where have you two been?" Pinkie said as she tapped Celestia's head with one hoof and Luna's head with the other hoof. "You two are so super duper silly."

"I just don't understand how she could have figured it out. She appeared to be so oblivious to the whole matter." Luna whispered to her sister.

"From everything I have gathered about Pinkie from Twilight, there's just no questioning how or why she does things."

Luna shook her head. "I guess. But Pinkie there's still the matter of training you on how to use your magic. We need to begin immed…"

Pinkie was no longer listening; her excitement had completely taken hold of her. She smiled really big. "You know what this calls for? Another alicorn party! Only this one will be three, no fifty, no a thousand-times more awesome than the one I threw for Twilight. Because we'll celebrate all of the alicorns. Let's see, there's you two, and me of course, Twilight and Candance. I think that's it. We'll have cake and candy and all sorts of delicious deserts. And games, lots and lots of games. Hmm…you know Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, Cadence is Love, Celestia you're the Day, Luna the Night. I wonder what that makes me the Princess of. Oh! I know! I know! I can be the Princess of Pies. Because my name is pie, and I love pie so much. Pie is such a yummy food. There are so many different flavors to enjoy like raspberry, apple, peach, blueberry, choco…."

Pinkie was cut off when Luna's voice boomed in the room. "PINKAMENA DIANNA PIE!"

Pinkie gulped and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Princess Luna sighed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Pinkie for using my Canterlot Voice, but we have more pressing matters to attend to than, parties."

"WHAT? There is nothing more important than parties!"

"Pinkie" Princess Celestia said as she gave the pink mare a stare that said you better listen.

"Sorry Princess Luna, I'm all ears now. Well not actually all ears, that would be silly. I mean, could you imagine being made out of nothing but ears. Oh, oops there I go again. I'm stopping now." Pinkie sat down and did her best to look serious.

"Pinkie we have to train you as quickly as possible on how to control your new magic. It's imperative that you listen and follow are instruction. The sooner you are trained the sooner we can go and assist Twilight…" Princess Luna began to explain to Pinkie. At the mention of Twilight needing help, Pinkie shot up and cut Luna off.

"What do you mean assist Twilight? What's wrong with her?"

Luna looked at her sister for guidance, not quite sure what exactly she should reveal to Pinkie.

Princess Celestia took over the conversation. "Pinkie, when Twilight sent you away and turned you into an alicorn, it did much more than that. While you are now an alicorn, Twilight is no longer one. The exact reason why this has occurred is complicated, I'll explain more later when we return you to Ponyville."

Pinkie's hair deflated upon hearing that her best friend had lost something so valuable. Something she had worked so hard to earn. "I don't want to be an alicorn then, not if it means Twilight has lost her alicorness. Princess Celestia, please turn me back into an earthpony so Twilight can be an alicorn again." Pinkie's eyes pleaded with the Princess of the Day.

Celestia hung her head. "I'm sorry Pinkie, I wish it were that simple. If Twilight is to regain her stature of alicorn it is something only she can fix. But for now, there is nothing we can do until you are trained."

Pinkie's hair regained some of it's bounce. "Then train me, I'm ready. I'll do whatever I have to do to help Twilight." The determination on Pinkie's face was like nothing Celestia had ever seen before.

"Very well, then let's begin." Celestia said as she and Luna began going over the very basics of magic.

* * *

Twilight and the others where now back at the library searching once again through all of the books. The place was a wreck. Papers, books and other items were scattered all around the room.

"It's been hours and I've yet to receive a reply from Princess Celestia. I hope everything is alright." Twilight said, the uneasiness in her tone clearly apparent.

"I'm sure you'll hear from her soon sugarcube. She might just be lookin' for an answer for ya. Maybe she even knows where Pinkie is and she's gone to get her." Applejack said trying to reassure her friend, though the cowgirl had her own doubts.

"I sure hope you're right AJ, because the sun has already set for the day. " Rainbowdash said while she looked out one of the windows.

"Oh" Twilight groaned. "She's mad at me, I know she is. That's why I haven't heard back from her.

"Twilight I'm sure there's another reason why she hasn't responded back. She ain't mad at ya, somthin' else just must have her attention right now. " Applejack said.

"You really think so?" Twilight asked the orange mare.

Applejack nodded her head. "Any how, you looked exhausted sugarcube. I think it'd be best if we all tried to get some rest. We ain't gonna be no use to nopony if we can't even keep our eyes open tomorrow."

"You're right AJ." Twilight looked around at everyone. "Thank you girls for all of your help today. Go home and get a goodnight's rest, you all deserve it."

The others all looked at one another and back at Twilight, shaking their heads. "No, what do you mean no?" Twilight asked exhausted and confused.

"We mean we ain't leavin' ya here by yourself." Applejack replied.

"That's right. We'll just have a big slumber party and stay the night here. We don't mind sleeping…" Rarity gulped. "…on the ground."

Twilight smiled at her friends. "Thank you girls. If you need anything, just let Spike or me know. I'll go grab some sleeping bags, blankets and pillows for everyone." With that, the violet unicorn trotted up the stairs to retrieve the items.

* * *

**Yay, I've managed to get another Ch. out this weekend. There might be one more Ch. coming tonight or tomorrow, before this weekend ends, it just depends. **

**Haha, how did Pinkie already know she was an alicorn? 4th wall breaking I tell you. :3**

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost Got It

Celestia cringed as yet another pie fell and confetti rained on top her head. Pinkie giggled nervously. "Oops, sorry." The new alicorn said.

Celestia sighed, wiping the blueberry filled confection from her brow. "Pinkie, I know that you're trying and giving it your best." Pinkie smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "But." Celstia continued, exhaustion in her voice. Pinkie's smile slowly transitioned into a frown. "I just don't understand why you keep making deserts rain from the sky when all you need to do is levitate that red apple from the bowl it's sitting in to the plate on the table. Levitation is the most basic magic spell there is, for a unicorn and an alicorn. This really should not be that difficult. You need to focus. Just clear you mind of everything except that apple, only think about the apple."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said as her expression changed to one of deep concentration. She scrunched her nose and her forehead wrinkled as her eyes bulged. Her new horn glowed a deep purple as she glared intently at the red apple. Pinkie tried to think about nothing but the apple, which was proving to be a far greater challenge than she had anticipated. Looking at the apple, concentrating on it, only made Pinkie think about her friend Applejack. Thinking about the farmpony made Pinkie think about all of the fun times she had had with her friend, as well as all of the wonderful apple foods AJ always made. Pinkie's mouth watered as images of apple pies, apple fritters, apple tarts, applesauce, and apple cider danced in her head. She licked her lips wishing she had some of Applejack's refreshing apple cider to drink, when she heard a shrill cry come from behind her.

"Ah!" Luna squealed. Pinkie turned to see the Princess of the Night was soaking wet, her mane hung in her face, clinging to her like a puppy's fur does when it has just been given a bath. The princess lifted a wet leg to her mouth and timidly licked to see what had just been dumped on her.

"Is this?" The princess began as she again licked her fur. "Apple cider?"

Luna used her magic to part her mane out of her eyes, and she quickly found Pinkie. Pinkie wished the black alicorn would recover her face, for now Luna's deep-blue eyes were trained on her and the glare she was sending cut deep, like a mother about to punish her foal. Pinkie gulped.

"PINKAMENA!" Luna shouted in her Canterlot voice.

"I uh, I'm sorry. I was just doing what Princess Celestia said. I was concentrating really really hard on the apple. But then I started thinking about Applejack, and her farm and all her delicious food. And her cider." Pinkie let out a sigh at the thought of the cool beverage. "And the next thing I knew, you were, well you know." Pinkie coward down as she slowly backed towards a corner of the room.

Luna's eyes were still filled with a great annoyance as her horn began glowing its deep-blue color, but before she could rain down her revenge, Celestia intervened diffusing whatever punishment the Night Princess had envisioned for the pink mare.

"Luna, perhaps we should all take a break." Celestia said as she gave her sister a 'calm-down before you do something you'll regret' look.

Luna took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sounding sigh. "Fine. Perhaps you are right. I shall return later, once I have rid myself of this, sticky substance." Luna proceeded out of the Room of Alicorns, leaving Celestia and Pinkie alone.

"Pinkie." Celestia began as she slowly crossed the room to where the pink mare was sitting, staring shamefully at the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry. I tried, I really really tried."

"I know you did." Celestia said, causing Pinkie to look up in surprise.

"I've been trying for hours. Why can't I do it? I can make cider and pies, and all sorts of other stuff just appear from nowhere. So why can't I move an apple?" Pinkie's mane went limp, as she placed her head in her front hooves. A dark storm cloud appeared above the dejected mare's head. The cloud let out a small rumble, releasing a downpour of white and blue candy sprinkles. Pinkie wanted so badly to gain control of her magic as quickly as possible, so she could return to her friends and help Twilight.

"Pinkie, all of those things happened out of your control. Perhaps I did not explain magic and how it works well enough to you earlier." Celestia looked at the Pink mare that was now surrounded by dully-colored sprinkles. Her heart ached for the sweet mare, now understanding a little more as to why she was struggling so much.

"You know the story of how my sister Luna became Night Mare moon, correct?" Celestia said while glancing over her shoulder to make sure Luna had not yet returned. It was not that she and Luna had not discussed the entire ordeal before, but Celestia could always see the pain those memories brought her sister.

Pinkie shook her head. "Of course, me and my friends used the Elements of Harmony to help free Luna."

"That's right, you did and I am eternally grateful for it."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me right now though."

"You see Pinkie, before Luna became Night Mare Moon she was much the same way she is today, full of life, kind, a loving ruler. But as time went on, Luna allowed bitterness, resentment and hate to enter her heart. Soon, these emotions overtook her. She allowed them to control her. Magic of any sort is very delicate, but alicorn magic is even more so. If an alicorn allows their emotions to control them, then those emotions also control their magic. This is what happened with Luna. Once she allowed her emotions to take control, then she lost all control of who she was as well as her magic."

"Oh." Pinkie said as she began to understand what Celestia was trying to tell her.

"You are a very spirited young mare Pinkie, but I have come to notice that you allow your circumstances to dictate your emotions. This is why you lack focus and cannot even perform the simplest of magic tasks. In order to control your magic you first have to learn how to control yourself, you must remain in control of your emotions at all times. Deserts and drinks falling from the sky are one thing; they are relatively harmless. But they are also a result of happy emotions. Now imagine what might happen if you were driven by fear, anger, frustration." Celestia paused, allowing the pink alicorn to ponder on what she had just said.

Pinkie cringed at the thought. She didn't know exactly what would happen, but she knew it would be harmful to anypony that was around her. "I don't want to hurt anypony."

"That's good Pinkie. I imagine you wouldn't. But unless we can get you to control yourself, your magic, I'm afraid the risk of you hurting somepony, as unintentionally as it might be, is very great. I can only allow you to return to Ponyville and help Twilight once I know you are in full control of yourself and your knew abilities."

"But how? I've tried so hard and have done everything you've told me to do."

"Let's try levitating the apple one more time. But this time Pinkie, instead of concentrating on the apple I want you to focus on something that you know you can always count on, something that's steady, that means everything to you, something that's always there reminding you of who you are and that keeps you firmly grounded." Celestia winked.

Pinkie knew immediately what kept her grounded. Her horn glowed a deep purple as she looked at the apple. The apple was soon surrounded by her purple magic as it floated from the basket and landed softly on the plate. "My friends." Pinkie said with a huge grin spread across her face.

Celestia smiled with approval. "No matter what happens Pinkie, never forget that."

* * *

Twilight awoke to Spike shaking her so hard she had thought there was an earthquake. She quickly shot up in bed, eyes wide and alert.

"Spike, what is it?"

"Twilight follow me, quickly." Spike grabbed Twilight's hoof and dragged her out of bed.

"Spike, slow down I'm coming."

Spike rushed Twilight to the library door and frantically pointed outside. Twilight rubbed her eyes with a hoof, trying to wipe the tiredness from them. "Spike, what's the matter? Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Spike was now frantically biting on his claws. "That's just it Twi. It's not the middle of the night; it's 9 in the morning. The sun should be shining right now."

"What?!" Twilight moaned. "Not this again." She said, thinking back to when Celestia and Luna had gone missing during the earlier part of the year, only to discover they had been taken captive by some strange plants Discord had planted thousands of year's prior.

"I can't take much more!" She cried. "Maybe that's why I haven't heard from Celestia. What if the Princess have gone missing again?!" Twilight was about to go into full hysteria when she noticed something strange about the sky. "Wait a second." She squinted towards the position in the sky where the sun should have been at that point in the day. "Spike, it's just a solar eclipse, see?" Twilight pointed toward the sun, which was clearly being blocked by the moon, causing a red-ish glow to fill the sky. "Nothing to worry about, it will be over in a few minutes."

"But Twi it won't be over in a few minutes."

"What do you mean Spike?"

"Fluttershy was the first one to notice this morning. She woke up early, around 7 I think to feed Angle, when she noticed the eclipse. She woke up everypony else. We watched for sometime, and when an hour had passed and the eclipse was still going, well we knew something wasn't right."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Twilight demanded.

Spike gulped. "We didn't want to worry you right away. The other's thought they could handle it. They wanted you to rest after everything that took place yesterday, but then other things started happening and…"

"What things?" Twilight's voice was filled with panic. "What's going on Spike?"

"Well for one thing, listen."

Twilight stepped further outside and listened intently. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Spike said. "There's this eerie silence.

"That could just be due to the lack of sunlight."

"Maybe, but Fluttershy didn't like it. She went back to her cottage to check on the animals."

"Where are the others?" Twilight asked, just realizing that none of them where to be seen.

"They'll be back. They went to check on the town and their families. Rainbowdash is talking to some other pegasi about the weather. Oh, and Applejack is going to fetch Zecora."

"Not that I'm opposed to getting anymore help, because we can definitely use all the help we can get, but why is Applejack bringing Zecora?"

Spike fidgeted with his claws.

"SPIKE! What aren't you telling me?" Spike remained silent. "SPIKE!"

The small purple and green dragon sighed. "Please don't freak out Twi, but the other's, well it's hard to explain."

"Yes?"

"It's well, it's like the other's cutie marks are fading away."

Twilight's eyes grew wide with panic. "What do you mean fading away?"

"It's weird. Their cutie marks are still there, but only the outline. All of the color is gone."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Twilight's pupils turned into small dots as dread filled her very being. "No, no, no this can't be happening. What does that even mean? Has anypony ever even heard of something like this happening before?" Twilight picked up Spike in her hooves and squished his face against hers like he might have the answer.

Spike pushed Twilight away. "I don't know, that's why Applejack is getting Zecora. It may just be some strange illness. Just take a deep breath and calm…" Spike trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Twilight's flank for the first time that morning. "Uh Twi, can you put me down now please?"

"Oh sure, sorry Spike." Twilight gently placed the tiny dragon on the ground, but his worried expression did not escape her notice.

"Spike, what is it? Why are you looking at me that way?"

Spike's next words came shakily. "Twilight, I…you…you're cutie mark." He took a deep breath, but it did nothing to help steady his nerves. "It's faded too, only the five white stars that used to be there are, gone as well." The dragon shut his eyes and waited for the impact his words would have on his already frazzled friend.

Twilight let out a scream that sent chills like icy daggers down Spikes spine. It was a scream that could be heard clear across Ponyville. Twilight couldn't move, she couldn't even faint. She just sat there, frozen. Her mind raced, but the lack of understanding and not knowing was driving her insane. Her right eye began to twitch. Spike waved a claw in front of her face, but Twilight did not respond. "Twilight! Twilight!" His words were lost upon Twilight's ears.

"Oh no." He groaned.

* * *

Celestia smiled warmly. "Pinkie, I think you've got it."

Pinkie smiled as she finished her cupcake spell. "That was fun. I like making cupcakes with magic. Ooh, I'll call them magic cupcakes." She then took a large bite out of a sparkling blue-iced cupcake.

"Yes, I thought you would like that one."

"I sure do." Pinkie said with a mouth full of cupcake.

"I am pleased to say that it appears you are finally able to control your magic well enough that I think you're ready to return to Ponyville."

"Wooohooo!" Pinkie cheered, as she jumped up into the air and made confetti rain from the sky. "Party time!" The pink alicorn flew around the room before coming to a landing in front of Celestia. While magic had taken several hours for Pinkie to gain control over, flying had oddly enough come as easy as breathing to Pinkie.

Celestia chuckled. "Slow down Pinkie, a party might not be the best thing…"

"Of course a party is the best thing. I'll be so super duper happy to see my friends again and they'll be so super duper happy to see me, everypony will want to party."

"Ok, maybe you're right. But Pinkie, when we return to Ponyville it is imperative that I discuss some very important matters with Twilight."

"Alright, but I don't know why you need to talk to Twilight about a pair of times. What does that even mean? Is that like two clocks side-by-side or something?"

Celestia just shook her head and laughed. She allowed the pink mare to have a few more minutes of fun before she spoke again. "Pinkie, when we return to Ponyville things are, well they're not going to be the way you left them ok?"

Pinkie looked at the Princess, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Celestia sighed. "It's hard to explain, but when you see it first hoof you'll be better able to understand."

"Oki doki." Pinkie glanced around the room. "Is Princess Luna coming with us?"

"I don't believe so Pinkie. She must be busy, maybe she will join us later."

Celestia tried to stay up beat at the mention of her sister. The truth was, she did not know where Luna was. The original plan was for the Princess of the Night to help return Pinkie to Ponyville and explain the situation to the others. Celestia had noted that her sister was beginning to act peculiar earlier that day, and now with her absence, she feared that there was more going on. There was something she had been concerned about from the beginning of this whole mess, but did not dare share with her sister. She hoped more than anything that she was wrong.

Celestia did not have time to contemplate too long. She needed to return Pinkie as soon as possible.

"Pinkie, stand next to me please and hold still." The pink mare followed instructions. Celstia's horn glowed gold. Pinkie could hardly contain her excitement; she thought she might burst at any moment. The entire room glowed with a warm brilliant light, and flash, the room return to its dark empty state.

* * *

**Hey y'all, my sincerest apologies for the slight hiatus this week. I was extremely sick and unable to do anything. But, I'm finally doing better and back to writing. I hope the length of this chapter helps make up for the long wait.**

**Yay, thank you Ponybow. Nice to know who wrote the aliens comments. ;) Also, in regards to another comment that you made, let's just say there might be some surprise guest a comin'. But no spoilers, I refuse to say who it shall be. :3**

**Once again, thank you all so much for the amazing and supportive comments. College is coming to a close for the semester so that means lots of tests and finals in the next few weeks. I will probably not update again until this weekend.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	10. Chapter 10: Returning's

"Help me." A faint voice called out into endless night that surrounded her. Nopony could hear her; she knew this, as the darkness pressed ever stronger upon her. She felt as though her soul was being torn apart. Tears streamed down her cheeks like tiny rivers, the pain and fear so intense. She craved light, if only there was light. But the light never came, only more darkness engulfing her mind and every sense. She saw nothing, heard nothing. There was only the darkness. How long had she been in this state now? Was it minutes, hours, days? Time had lost all meaning, she could no longer tell. Still, she fought back the presence. There were moments when she felt herself returning and gaining advantage over the looming dark, only to have her control slip from her grasp.

It was not her physical being enduring torment, but her inward being. She fought it with every ounce of strength she could muster, but her might was wearing thin and soon she would succumb to the darkness. Her head pounded violently, her heart ached, as she attempted to crawl across what she had known to be and could now only assume was a cold marble floor. She could no longer tell for she was freezing, like she herself was turning to ice, and everything felt like emptiness and shadow if such things could be described as physical. There was a door nearby, this much she knew, but it felt as if she was surrounded by nothing but the emptiness of space. She could not feel her way anywhere, and eventually collapsed unable to move as all strength drained from within her.

"Why?" She cried out weakly, the tears streaming more heavily upon her face. She curled into a fetal position, fighting the power trying to take over her mind. "I don't want this. I don't…please!" Her voice was no more than a garbled whisper now. "Please, no…NO!" Her voice pierced the still air, ringing with sorrow and pain. The shrill unworldly sound sent a chill within all residents of Equestria, though they knew not what had caused such a feeling of pure dread and fear. With this last cry, the mare's strength failed and darkness overtook her.

* * *

"Huh, that's weird. Twilight, look the eclipse is ending." Spike said as he pointed towards the sky. The moon was slowly moving from its position in front of the sun, and then it stopped and returned to blocking the morning light.

Spike was now confused. "Well that was just weird, the moon started to move away from the sun and then it went right back. Guess the eclipse is back on Twi." The purple dragon looked at his friend with concern.

"Twilight!" Spike shook the violet mare. "Come on Twilight, snap out of it." He said, while snapping his fingers in her face. Twilight did not respond. She simply sat there, staring in to space just like she had been for the past ten minutes.

"Twilight I don't want to, but you leave me choice." Spike left the room and when he returned he was carrying a bucket of water. Standing off to the side of Twilight so he could make a quick escape if need be, Spike lifted the bucket and poured the freezing water on Twilight's head. To Spike's dismay, Twilight only shook her head and then continued on starring. Spike scratched his head in wonder.

"Well Twilight, I think it's finally happened. You finally freaked out so badly that you broke yourself." He sighed. "Maybe the other's will know what to do when they return, because I'm completely out of ideas."

Spike looked at Twilight, his mischievous side trying to take hold. He laughed to himself. "Oh, Twilight, if the fate of Equestria wasn't in the balance right now, I would so take this opportunity to draw a mustache on your face."

Spike thought for a moment. "But then again, when will I ever get a more perfect opportunity to do that."

He tapped his fingers together in a mock villainous sort of way and went off to find a black marker. Spike returned to a still stunned Twilight, now with dripping mane. He removed the cap and slowly inched it towards Twilight's upper lip. As the marker tip was just about to touch Twilights violet fur, Spike suddenly froze as a chill ran down his spine. He was filled with an unexplained fear and dread. Twilight also seemed to be affected by some strange unworldly force, as she abruptly came to.

"What was that?" She asked frantically, glancing rapidly around the room.

"Wait, you felt that too?" Spiked asked.

"I felt something for sure, it was cold and frightening. Like nothing I've ever experienced before." Twilight looked at the small dragon who was still holding the black marker in his claw.

"Spike, what exactly where you about to do?"

Spike looked down at the marker in his claw and quickly hid it behind his back. "I uh, oh nothing. Nothing at all." He let out a nervous laugh.

Twilight eyed him suspiciously. "Uh-huh, I can see that." Sarcasm was evident in her tone. She was about to give him a lecture on pranking ponies while they are in great distress, when Applejack and Zecora burst through the library door.

"Spike, Twilight I've….Twilight why are ya soaking wet?" Applejack asked upon first catching sight of the mare whose mane was still dripping.

Twilight sighed. "I think that was Spike's doing."

"Spike, why in the hay would you dump water on Twilight? She could catch a cold now, go get her a towel." The orange mare ordered.

"But I..." Spike said in attempt to protest, before deciding it was best to just go get the towel.

"It's alright AJ, I think Spike was just trying to help me out."

"How would dumping water on somepony, help anypony out?" Applejack asked.

"I was zoned out, I guess you could say. Anyways, it's not really important now. Spike told me everything." Twilight looked at Zecora. "Do you have any inclination as to what might be happening with our cutie marks?" As she asked this Twilight glanced at her own cutie mark and the Applejack's. Both cutie marks where no more than outlines now, and even those appeared to be fading.

"Such a perplexing situation this cutie mark evaporation." Zecora said in her usually cryptic rhyming style.

"I'm guessing you have not seen this before and do not have an answer for what has occurred, or for that matter how to fix it." Twilight said sadly.

"Yes young Twilight, I'm afraid this is so. For the cure you seek, I do not know."

Twilight sighed. "It's alright Zecora."

"While the answer you seek I may not possess, I offer my services to help you assess."

"You mean you'll help us find out what's going on?" Twilight questioned, making sure she understood Zecora's message. Zecora shook her head in response.

"Thank you Zecora."

"Of course." Zecora replied.

Spike returned carrying a soft pink towel and handed it to Twilight. "Thanks Spike." Twilight said, taking the towel and drying herself off.

"Twilight, did you…feel something strange, eerie like, earlier?" Applejack uneasily.

Twilight finished rubbing the towel on her mane and looked up at Applejack. "Actually, yes. It was cold and I felt a great sense of fear."

"Yeah, that's exactly what me and Zecora felt on the way over here. What do ya think it could have been?" Applejack looked to Twilight expectantly.

"Like so many other things that have happened over the past couple of days, I once again have no idea. I guess we'll just have to add that one to our list. It may have been nothing, maybe just a cold breeze from the lack of sunlight." Twilight said, unconvinced herself.

Twilight offered everyone tea, and both Zecora and Applejack graciously accepted. Twilight was still feeling shaky from the shock of learning of the cutie mark fading's, but doing something productive even as simple as making tea, helped her feel slightly more in control. She served the tea, and the four talked about the events of the past couple of days, making sure to fill Zecora in on all that had happened. They were nearly done with the pot of tea, when Fluttershy, followed by Rainbowdash and Rarity, returned.

Fluttershy seemed very distraught, her face pale with worry.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" Twilight asked her friend with concern.

"The animals. They're all hiding. I can't get them to come out, not even Angel bunny." Tears filled the corners of Flutthershy's eyes as she spoke. "I don't know what to do, I hate seeing them like this and I don't understand what has them so frightened."

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry." Twilight said, as she went over to her pegasus friend and gave her a comforting hug.

"Thanks Twilight." Fluttershy used a hoof to wipe her eyes.

"It is a might strange that the critters would be actin' like they are." Applejack added.

Fluttershy shook her head. "They've been scared before, but I've always been able to talk them out of their hiding places and comfort them. Now…" Fluttershy began to whimper. Her friends surrounded her, trying to reassure their delicate friend.

They weren't like that for a moment when a blinding flash lit up the sky outside.

"What was that?" Rainbowdash asked.

All quickly ran outside to see what had just taken place. "PINKIE!" They all shouted in unison, running and tackling the pink mare to the ground. They laughed with joy at the sight of their missing friend now returned. None had noticed the change in Pinkie, due to their excitement.

"Ahem." Twilight looked up to see Princess Celestia towering over her. "Twilight, we need to talk." Celestia said, glancing up at the dark sky. Twilight saw a deep sadness in Celestia's eyes and the glint of tears. She lowered her head in shame.

"I know Princess."

"Come with me, we can inform the others once we have discussed matters."

Twilight did not speak as she followed her beloved Princess and teacher back into the library, leaving every one else to relish in the joy of Pinkie Pies return.

* * *

**Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I can't believe this is the tenth chapter! Thank you all so very much for all of the support and amazing comments. I can't thank you enough; your comments make my day. :D**

**Things are starting to pick up. I can't wait to start on the next few chapters.**

***Little side note: Luna is my favorite Princess, and she is probably tied with Twilight and Applejack as my overall favorite pony. I discovered a beautiful song on YouTube over the weekend (it's been out for months but I just found it, lol). It's called "Lullaby for a Princess." If you like Luna, I recommend listening to it. I've listened to it on repeat the entire time I wrote this chapter, that is why I'm mentioning it. :3 Warning though, it has heavy feels, at least for me it did.**

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention this earlier. I had originally intended for this section to come out around April Fool's Day, but with being sick over that time period it didn't happen. Spike's "prank" attempt was supposed to be an April Fool's Day reference. Even though this is far past April Fool's Day, I just decided to go ahead and leave it in. :3 **

**I have finals coming up in the next 2 weeks, meaning I will be studying and studying and studying (I will more than likely be in full on Twilight mode, flash cards, highlighters, checklist and books everywhere. And I'll admit, I'll be a bit crazy too, like "Lesson Zero" crazy, lol) So needless to say, I'm going to be extremely busy and may or may not be able to get another chapter out next weekend. If no new chapters appear, fear not I will be writing again as soon as finals are over, Pinkie Pie Promise. ;)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	11. Chapter 11: Silenced Harmony

Twilight shook as her mentor, friend and former teacher's disapproving eyes fell upon her. She wanted nothing more than to trot right up to her room, slam the door shut and sob atop her bed. They were in the library after all; it would be quite easy to do. However, she knew that was far from being an option. Twilight stood there trembling, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. She took a deep breath and mustered what small fragment of courage she had remaining within her, to try and speak to the princess.

"Princess I…" Twilight began, stopping short when Princess Celestia raised her hoof indicating for Twilight to cease whatever she was about to say. Her eyes were cold and stern as she assessed her former student. Celestia's eyes widen slightly when she noted the lack of wings, shorter stature and fading cutie mark of the newly crowned princess. She let out a sigh, in which Twilight noted was filled with what appeared to be a deep sadness and fear.

"Twilight, I received your letter and am fully aware of how sorry you are for what has transpired. I also know that you would never had done such a thing if you had been aware of the consequeses." Twilight shook her head yes in response, still unable to match Celestia's gaze.

Celestia's eyes filled with pity as she watched her former student. "I know this was an accident, but Twilight do you understand what exactly you have done?"

Twilight raised her head slightly as she began to speak. "No, I'm afraid I don't. I have tried, with the help of my friends, to find any answers that I could, but there's…there's nothing." Twilight's gaze fell once again as shame took over her.

"Oh Twilight. This is not like anything you have ever had to face before, nor will you find the answers you seek in any book. This, my former student, is something unique to you and you alone. The spell you accidently cast upon Pinkie, it was the Starswirl spell that you managed to fix last summer, am I right."

Twilight made a small circle on the floor with her right hoof. "Yes Princess." She replied.

"That is as I feared. Do you know what it is exactly that the spell does?"

Twilight thought for a moment. Did she really know what it is that the spell does, what it's capable of doing? The answer surprised herself. For one of the very few moments in her life, the answer was no. She, Twilight Sparkle, did not know something, something that she had actually dealt with first hoof. How did she not know the answer? Glancing up with only her eyes Twilight spoke. "No, I…I don't know what the spell does. I thought I did, but the truth is I don't."

Celestia showed no emotion or reaction to Twilight's response. "I figured as much after everything that has transpired. For that, I blame myself Twilight. I should have told you, but I just assumed that you knew or would figure out on your own. Starswirl was trying to create that spell as a way to connect the Elements of Harmony, so that even if they were apart, there power could still be used. He, as you well know, was never able to do so. You, however, were able to complete his spell because you had the missing part, friendship. Friendship is a very powerful and strong bond. It connects those who share it to one another, no matter where they might be. When you completed the spell Twilight, you became the connection between all of the Elements. You are, or well were, the bearer of friendship itself. Do you remember what happened right after you finished the spell?"

Twilight was still trying to take in everything Princess Celestia was telling her. She had to take a moment to think back to the night she cast Starswirl's spell.

"I think so. There were several beams of light and then, well I was with you floating in outerspace."

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Those beams, where the Elements of Harmony. A portion of each Element had been transferred into you, so that you would hold the connection between all of the Elements, as well as all of your friends."

"Wait? What? So that means when I cast the spell on Pinkie…" Twilight trailed off, as she began to connect the dots.

Celestia sighed. "I think you are beginning to understand. When you cast that very same spell onto Pinkie, the same thing happened. Only, there can be only one 'main link' between the Elements. So, when you cast that spell Twilight, you ultimately transferred all of your power, your Element and all of the portions of the other Element's to Pinkie. However, Pinkie is already the Element of Laughter, and with you reuniting her portion of her own Element with itself, along with all of the other Elements, the harmony was thrown out of balance, and thus destroyed. You and your friends have lost your connection to the Elements. Everything that you ever did with the Elements has been undone. Your very destinies have been altered, which is why I believe you have noticed the strange occurrence with your fading cutie marks."

Twilight glanced back at her flank, where her cutie mark was now hardly visible. She was deeply troubled by what Celestia had just shared with her. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what might occur thanks to her actions. She sat down, too dazed and confused to continue standing. Twilight tried to focus on just one thought at a time.

"Princess Celestia, what does this mean for Pinkie? What exactly has happened to her?"

Twilight's question took Celestia a little by surprise. "I would have thought that that would have been very obvious from your meeting with Pinkie moments ago."

Twilight looked at Celestia with confusion in her eyes. "I'm not sure I follow. I was just so excited to see Pinkie safe, I didn't notice anything strange about her."

"Pinkie is an Alicorn Twilight." Celestia said bluntly. "She now holds all of your power."

Twlight's eyes grew wide with shock. "Your, serious? She's really an Alicorn?"

Celestia simply shook her head in response. Twilight's mind began racing once again with a thousand questions.

"And the Elements? If we've lost our connection with them, then what has become of them exactly?"

Celestia's eyes held a grave concern in them. "From what I have gathered, they have more or less been destroyed. You were the bearer's of the Elements of Harmony, if the harmony between all of you was severed, then so was your connection with the Elements, thus the Elements are gone, unusable." Celestia turned and gazed out of a window. "Much the same way I lost my connection to the Elements the night I banished Luna to the moon. Our harmony was severed with one another, resulting in our harmony with the Elements being severed."

"Princess, I…I'm so sorry." Twilight said as tears began filling her eyes. "Is, there anyway to fix what I have done?" Twilight pleaded, hoping beyond hope that there might be a way to restore the natural balance.

Celestia turned her gaze back upon Twilight, a deep sadness now apparent in her eyes. "There might be a way. Though, I am uncertain if it will work. But we will discuss that matter a little later once I have had audience with Cadence."

Twilight's confusion was growing by the moment. "Cadence? But how can she…" Twilight was cut short when Celestia spoke up.

"Cadence might know of the location of a very special crystal. A crystal that might be the key to undoing the mess you and your friends are in. However, I must speak with her first to confirm some information regarding the crystals properties, and if your quest for such a thing would prove beneficial or in vane. Until that point though, we must discuss another matter regarding what I fear might already be taking place."

Twilight waited for Celestia to continue.

"Your spell has caused, what I hope to be an undoable, destruction of the Elements of Harmony. Thus, all that you have done using those Elements will be undone themselves. Can you think of anything that this might affect Twilight?" Celestia asked, knowing her former student would know exactly what she was reforming too. Twilight gasped in horror as the epiphany of what Celestia was saying, hit her full force.

"Oh no. No! Princess, I'm so sorry." Tears filled her eyes and she chocked on her next words. "Your talking about the Tree of Harmony and…" She gulped, barely able to squeeze her next words out. "Princess Luna." Twilight's head fell and she began to sob uncontrollably. Celestia's gazed returned to looking out the window, her eyes upon the moon which still hung in front of the morning sun. The tears were now streaming heavily down her face as well. "Yes." She whispered, nearly inaudibly.

* * *

While Princess Celestia and Twilight discussed urgent matters privately in the library, the remaining four ponies and Spike were celebrating Pinkie Pies return. The group remained in a huge embrace for the longest time, afraid to let go or else Pinkie might no longer be there. Rainbow was the first to release the embrace and really look at Pinkie. She gasped in shock as she took in the site.

"Whoa Pinkie…your….your…you're an…"

"Alicorn! Yep, sure am." Pinkie finished Rainbow's sentence with a huge smile.

The others immediately backed away to take in the sight.

"Darling you sure are. But how did this happen?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie shrugged. "Beats me. One moment I'm in Twilight's library, the next I'm in outer space hanging out with Princess Luna, and bam, Princess of the Pies."

Spike scratched his head. "Wait…princess of the what now? Are you really a princess?"

"Well, no not officially. That was just what I came up with while spending time with Celestia and Luna in the castle. Ooh, speaking of which, check out what I can do." Pinkie's horn began glowing a violet purple as the sky's filled with cotton candy clouds. Suddenly, an assortment of pies began raining down upon them. One of the pies landed right in Rarity's face. She screeched with disgust.

"Oh Pinkie of all the things, why pies?" Rarity asked, using her own magic to clean the pie off of herself.

"Because, princess of the pies, duh!" Pinkie giggled.

Rainbowdash grabbed one of the pies before it hit the ground and took a bite. "Not bad." She said with a mouth full of pie.

Applejack found what appeared to be an apple pie and took a bite as well. "Hmm…pretty good, but still not as good as my Granny Smith's." She said with a wink.

Rainbow's attention quickly turned to Pinkie's wings. "So can ya use those things or what?"

"Of course I can, it's actually pretty easy, a lot easier than mastering magic." Pinkie shot up into the sky and flew around her friends, performing a few twists and flips in the air. "I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar." Pinkie giggled and then proceeded to fly upside down. "It's a lot more fun when everything's all topsy-turvy.

Rainbow's mouth dropped. "Wow Pinkie, I'm surprised you weren't born a Pegasus, you're a natural flyer."

"Thanks." Pinkie said as she landed.

The friends oohed and awed over Pinkie for a few more minutes, when they were interrupted by a sudden flash of light. Before them stood Discord, hands on his hips looking slightly annoyed and even offended.

"What in Equestria is going on here? How come there appears to be so much chaos going on and I'm not the one causing it, hmm?" He said, eyeing the five ponies and Spike. "Oh, what's this? Miss Pinkamena Pie has wings and a horn? Oh my, how is Princess Twilly handling this?" Discord said laughing.

"Not now Discord. This may seem a might funny to you, but it sure ain't a laughing matter. This is serious." Applejack said defensivly.

"Serious? My dear earthpony, this looks like anything but serious. There are pies raining from the sky, and cotton candy clouds looming overhead. Speaking of which, cotton candy clouds are my thing Miss Pie." Discord shot Pinkie a not so serious, I'm hurt and annoyed that you would do such a thing, glare. Pinkie only giggled.

"Hey, what can I say? I learned from the best." She gave Discord a wink, causing him to smile.

"Oh fine, how can I stay mad when given such a great compliment? Still, I'm very shocked that Princess sun butt would make this one a Princess." Discord pointed at Pinkie who was trying to balance five pies on her head. "And where exactly is our other illustrious new princess?" Discord asked as he looked under several rocks.

"She's in the library talking with Princess Celestia about…well everything that's happened." Fluttershy said in her quiet voice.

"Really? And what exactly has happened?"

The ponies all looked at each other trying to decide if they should tell Discord everything that's happened. It was Fluttershy who ultimately convinced them that since Discord was now their friend, he had just as much right to know as they did. "Besides, he might be able to help us, being the Lord of Chaos and everything." Fluttershy added.

"Alright, fine, but he better not try any funny business." Applejack interjected.

It took the ponies, and spike about thirty minutes to fill Discord in. Once they were done, Discord just stood there, jaw dropped, very shocked by what he had just learned.

"Well, it does appear you ponies are in quite the situation. I do enjoy some good chaos, but since I am also your friend I offer my help in this matter. However, I'm not really sure there's much I can do." Discord snapped his fingers and made a glass of chocolate milk appear. He drank the glass and threw away the chocolate milk. Nopony paid him much mind, this was normal behavior.

"In the mean time, how about you and I have some fun Pinkie? We could turn all of Ponyville into a candy wonderland."

"Hehe, that does sound like fun, but I don't think the other ponies would like it too much. Besides, there's already enough chaos going on with the lunar eclipse and the animals freaking out." Pinkie replied.

"Oh fine." Discord said as he made a chair appear, sitting down in it and pouting his lip.

"Twilight, Princess Celestia!" Spike said as the two mares existed the library. Both had their heads hanging down, their walk was slow and dragging.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked his friend with concern.

Twilight glanced around at everyone, tears still clinging to the corning of her eyes. "Everything." She whispered.

Her friends gathered around her trying their best to comfort Twilight. Even Discord seemed to be legitimately concerned. "Girls, Spike, uh…Discord?" Twilight began, looking to her friends with a look that said 'what is he doing here?'

"Uh, don't mind him Twilight. Besides, we've already told him everything." Fluttershy explained.

"Alright, I guess." Twilight said unsurely. She took a deep breath and looked to Celestia for reassurance. Celestia nodded and motioned for Twilight to continue.

"I need to explain what's going on." Twilight said with a shaky voice. Applejack put a reassuring hoof on Twilight's back. "Go on sugarcube, we're here for ya."

"Thanks. Alright here it goes." Twilight took her time explaining everything that she and Celestia had discussed in the library. When she finally finished her friends where in complete shock, even Discord was stunned. At the mention of Princess Luna, everyone looked up at the sky their eyes finding the lunar eclipse.

"You don't think that..." Rarity gulped.

"It's possible, but we don't know for sure." Twilight replied.

"Poor Princess Luna." Fluttershy whispered.

Silence fell amongst the group as the reality of the situation sank in. Rainbowdash was the first to speak again. "So wait a minute. Princess Celestia said there might be a way to reverse all of this?"

"Yes, but she has to talk to Cadence first." Twilight replied.

"So then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet Cadence at the Crystal Empire now." Rainbow said brashly.

"Don't worry Rainbowdash, I was just about to leave for the Crystal Empire now that you all know what is going on. As soon as I have spoken with Cadence I will send you all word of what to do next." Princess Celestia said.

"You want us to stay here, princess?" Twilight asked a bit confused.

"Yes Twilight. There is really no need for you to join me, and besides I want you all to stay here and keep an eye on Ponyville. Make sure that everypony alright." Princess Celestia instructed.

"Ok but…" Twilight was cut short when a loud thunderous boom filled the air, lighting flashed brightly in the sky. Black clouds swirled violently in the air. Everyone gazed fearfully at the spectacle.

"What the hay is that?" Applejack asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

**Finals are done! Whoohooo! Sorry, I'm just really really happy right now :D Thank you all so much for being so patient. I hope this chapter has helped to answer some questions and the length makes up a little bit for the loooooong wait. :3 I'm going to try and get another chapter up in the next day or two. Then I'll be out of town on vacation for a week. But, when I get back I'll post another chapter (probably next saturday or sunday) so it won't be that long of a wait.**

**Hehe, ok I just had to have Discord call Celestia sun butt :3 Also, I made a reference to one of my all time favorite shows, "Firefly." If you got the reference /). If you didn't, that's alright I'll tell you this much, Pinkie said the line, and I'll still give you a /) just cause :3**

**Thanks again for all of the comments and for the faves and follows. Reading all of your great comments encourage me to keep writing. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


	12. Chapter 12: More Pies

….Back at Canterlot Castle a couple of hours prior…

"Princess Luna, are you alright?" A night guard with bright yellow eyes and grey fur, dressed in the typical purple and dark blue uniform, knocked fervently on the Night Princesses black door.

"Princess Luna!" He yelled louder this time. Something was not right. The princess had frantically locked herself in her room hours ago and had yet to emerge from her quarters. At first, he felt inclined to simply let the princess be, but after the horrific wail he had heard only moments earlier, he rushed immediately toward the direction of the sound, which lead him to the black door with the shining silver crescent moon etched upon the front. The very room Princess Luna had locked herself inside of nearly all day.

He pounded on the door for a third time. "Princess Luna, if thou doest not open the door immediately, I must assume that thou art in danger and will force the door open."

The guard waited a moment, giving the Princess time to reach the door and open it. All remained quite. He heard no hoof steps, nor the voice of the princess. Something was terribly wrong. Without another moment's hesitation, the guard broke down the door, only to find…nothing. He looked around for the Princess of the Night, but the room was an eerier dark, as if some evil presence had recently dwelt within.

"Princess Luna?" He called out timidly. Slowly, and carefully he worked his way around the room, only to find more of the blinding darkness. "Where is she?" He questioned aloud.

"If she's not here then where…" He gulped, stopping dead in his tracks when out of the corner of his eyes he saw what appeared to be glowing white eyes in the corner of the room staring menacingly at him.

"P-p-princes Luna is t-that you?" The guard asked meekly as he slowly turned his head to get a better look at the eyes. Sure enough, contrasted drastically against the darkest space in the room where glowing white eyes filled with pure evil. Below the eyes a smile of sharp-white teeth gradually took form.

"W-w-who are you? And w-what have you done with the princess?" The guard asked in a quivering voice as he backed away, tripping over his own hooves in the process. The only response he received was a deep maniacal laugh. The guard tried to scream for his comrades, but before any sort of warning could escape his lips, the guard found himself in what seemed to be a dark-damp cave.

"Oh, dear Celestia, help us!" Was all the night guard was able to muster, knowing that no pony but himself would hear.

* * *

The wind swirled and howled, piercing everpony's heart with a familiar terror. Fluttershy quickly hid behind Princess Celestia, her poor knees wobbling as she cloaked her eyes beneath her yellow wings. The thunder grew more intense, shaking the ground beneath their hooves. Lighting flared across the sky, revealing a dark shadowy form hovering above them all. Everypony was now trembling, unsure of what exactly was taking place as the dark figure floated to the ground. Twilight glanced nervously up at Princess Celestia whose face was cast aside, eyes shut with tears trickling down her cheeks. It was then Twilight knew for sure that Celestia's worst fears had been realized.

"I'm so sorry Princess…this is all my fault." The violet unicorn whispered.

The dark figure gradually approached the group of seven ponies, a zebra, a dragon, and a draconoques. Twilight stood strong, though inside she was shaking violently. She knew whom this was and what to expect.

"Well, well, well." The dark figure spoke in a menacing feminine voice, letting out an equally terrifying laugh.

"We meet again, Celestia. Only this time I will prevail, for thou doeth not posses the Elements of Harmony, nor do your little peasants who bested me the later. I'm sure thou has already figured out that it is thanks to, ha, your little apprentice." The dark form sneared at Twilight and her friends. "That I have been able to return. So I guess it's thanks to you deary." The dark figure now stood in front of Twilight casting her a hate-filled smirk. As the figured stood there all could now see that the figure was a tall alicorn mare.

"T-t-that's N-n-nightmare M-moon!" Spike squeaked in a voice that only Applejack who was standing right next to him, could here.

"S-sure is Spike. C-celstia and T-twilight where afraid of this. I don't reckon t-they where expectin' it to happen s-so soon though." Applejack responded in an equally quiet shaky voice.

Celestia approached Nightmare Moon, leaving Fluttershy without a cover. She quickly curled up into a trembling ball.

"You will leave my sister at once! She did not ask for this!" Celestia commanded confidently.

This only caused Nightmare Moon to laugh. "Yes, your sister did put up quite the fight. It was most obvious that she had released all of her bitterness, envy and hatred towards you and her subjects. She cried for you, for me to leave her be." Nightmare Moon paused a moment and then continued in Luna's voice. "No, no please I don't want this! NO!" Nightmare Moon laughed a deep and mocking laugh before returning to her own voice. "But in the end, your sister held no chance against my presence. The Elements that had freed her mind and heart had been broken, releasing me to return to the heart and mind of my host to take hold once again."

"Luna, sister please I know your in there. Please sister, you must fight this. You are stronger now!" Celestia pleaded, her voice rich in sorrow.

"You are all a bunch of fools!" Nightmare Moon screamed, rearing up on her hind legs and then crashing her front legs back down onto the earth. Lightning flashed and thunder roared across the land. "Luna is gone! I am Nightmare Moon once again, and you have no way to stop me!"

At this moment Discord appeared between Celestia and Nightmare Moon, a quizzical expression on his face. "Whoa! Hold on a second. Let me get this straight. This dark, evil, menicing mare is…is Princess Luna? You're sister?" He asked before bursting into laughter.

"I fail to see how this is so funny Discord." Celestia looked at the draconaques crossly.

"Well I guess it's really not that funny, or wouldn't be funny to any of you ponies. But come on, since when is Luna evil and started calling herself Nightmare Moon?"

"Um, since a thousand years ago, and then Celestia banished her to the moon. But when she returned we used the Elements of Harmony on her to make her good again. She's been Princess Luna ever since, but now that the Elements are destroyed; everything that we used the elements on has been reversed, returning Luna into Nightmare Moon. Duh, where have you been?" Pinkie Pie explained in one breath.

Discord looked slightly hurt. "Hello, I was trapped in stone for much longer than a thousand years. Besides, the last time I had contact with 'Princess Luna' before my stone imprisonment, she was one of the two mares who wielded the Elements of Harmony to place me in said stone imprisonment. Forgive me if I find it somewhat amusing that the oh so good princess turned evil in my absence."

"ENOUGH!" Nightmare Moon bellowed, her star-filled mane rising and growing around her. Discord shrank in size and hid behind Fluttershy's mane.

"Now sister, this time I have the upper hoof. And while during our last meeting I ment to destroy you, I will do no such thing just yet. Rather, I will let you know the loneliness and turmoil one must face during banishment, first hoof, before I destroy you and take sole possession of Equestria." Nightmare Moon laughed as thunder crashed.

"What do we do?" Rainbowdash asked Twilight.

"I…I don't know. Without the Elements, and with my power being drained, I just don't…wait a minute. That's it!"

Rainbow looked curiously at Twilight. "Care to share?"

"Oh, right. Well, I transferred all of my power to Pinkie with that spell. Maybe she can distract Luna…er I mean Nightmare Moon, long enough for us to get ourselves and Princess Celestia out of here and somewhere safe."

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie declared next to Twilight.

"Wait, weren't you just over there…how did you?" Twilight faced-hoofed. "Oh, never mind. Just see what you can do Pinkie."

Pinkie saluted Twilight and bounced over to Nightmare Moon and Celestia. Her horn glowing violet purple, hundreds of pies began to rain down upon Nightmare Moon. "Oh." Twilight groaned. "Of course she would."

Pinkie giggled at the spectacle of Nightmare Moon being covered in pies. For a moment, it appeared to be effective. Nightmare Moon was completely covered, and there was no movement.

"Quickly everypony, we need to get out of here!" Twilight exclaimed.

Just as everyone was beginning to move, Nightmare Moon burst through the pie pile, her eyes glowing bright white. "PIES! Thou dare to insult thine new ruler with PIES!"

"Uh-oh." Pinkie said, backing away slowly, Nightmare Moon's glaring eyes were trained on the pink mare. Nightmare Moon's horn began to glow, but before she could strike Pinkie, Celestia intervened and shot a bright yellow-lighted beam around Nightmare Moon. It held her in place much like a lasso.

"My magic is not powerful enough to hold her there for long. This will only buy us a few moments." The ponies, dragon, zebra and draconoques all gathered around Celestia. Twilight had to use her magic to pull a still shaking Fluttershy by the tale, over to the group.

"Twilight." Celestia continued. "I need you to take everypony to the Crystal Empire immediately. Simply tell Cadence that you need to know about the refraction crystal."

"But princess, what about you? What about Luna?" Twilight asked, unwilling to leave her friend.

"I'll be fine Twilight. Luna is still in there, her heart is not the same as it once was, I believe I might be able reason with my sister whom I know still dwells inside…"

There was a great burst of light and an angry howl, as Nightmare Moon broke free from her bonds. "GO! GO NOW!" Celestia cried.

The six ponies, dragon, zebra and dracanoques ran as fast as they could towards the outskirts of Ponyville. Upon reaching a hill far from the library and the two Princesses, they all stopped to take a moment to catch their breaths. They could all see bright flashes of light coming from the direction they had just left.

"Poor Princess Celestia and Luna." Fluttershy whispered.

"Isn't there anything else you can do besides make pies fall from the sky?" Rainbowdash asked as she got in Pinkie's face.

Pinkie sat down on the ground and tapped her hoof to her chin, as if in deep thought.

"Well there is one thing I haven't tried, but I thought it might be too risky."

"WHAT? What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Well, Twilight's powers have enhanced some of my other abilities. Normally I can just see the people watching and reading about us. Sometimes I can even look directly at them. But now…."

Everypony looked at each other with the most confused looks upon their faces. Twilight shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"This might just work. Watch this everypony." Pinkie Pie flew up towards the sky and appeared to peel back a layer of it. "Hello out there! Yeah, you, the writer of this story. I see you typing everything we say and do." (Ugh...Pinkie Pie...sshs!) "Oh no, don't you sshs me! Why don't you just give us all our Elements back and turn everything back to normal? I know you've got the power to do it, so come on! We're kind of at a loss here and…" Pinkie was cut short when Rainbowdash flew up and dragged Pinkie back down to the ground.

"Hey, what'd you do that for? I didn't even get a chance to say hi to all the readers out there." Pinkie crossed her front hooves and looked irritably at Rainbow.

Everypony, including Discord, was staring at Pinkie like she was completely loony.

"Pinkie Pie, what in the wide wide world of Equestria was that all about?" Twilight asked.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of fourth-wall breaking?" Pinkie responded all too seriously.

"What is she talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sighed. "I have absolutely know idea, I think she's loosing it." Twilight said while twirling a hoof in small circles near her head.

"Hey!" Pinkie declared.

"Sorry Pinkie, but now's not the time. We really need to get moving. The sooner we can reach Cadence in the Crystal Empire, the better." Twilight said.

"Agreed." Rarity stated.

"Alright, come on everypony." Twilight said, motioning for all to follow her. She glanced back over her shoulder once more, seeing the lights of an Alicorn battle still filling the air of her beloved Ponyville. A single tear fell down her face, as she turned her head forward and trotted wearily on.

* * *

**So, this chapter was fun to write, even with the darker side to it. Congrats to anyone who figured out who the first villain appearance was going to be. ;) Lulu I love you, sorry for turning you back into Nightmare Moon (but hey, isn't it really Twilights fault?).**

**Ahhh, Pinkie, stop breaking that 4th wall, you're going to give everything away. :/**

**I leave tomorrow for a weeklong family vaca, and I'm soooo excited! Here's a hint to where I'm going: Keys seem to be very fashionable this season. Sorry, bit of a bad MLP pun/reference, I blame my dad for my sense of humor. :3**

**Anyways, I'll be back to writing next week.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed,**

**EJ**


End file.
